Tainted Angel Feathers
by Amaya Hanyou
Summary: [REVIVED]AU Tohru Honda, a normal girl trying to get by. Kyo, an angel who was banned from heaven. Kyo finds a ticket back by protecting her, but can he do it? Who is it that is after her? What do they want? Heaven Vs Hell as love blossoms.
1. The Assignment

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket. Nope.. Sure don't. I don't own much.... AHA! My Pencil! I own my pencil! Oh, and my imagination WHICH YOU CANNOT HAVE.. as well as the medication that keeps me out of the streets.. but you didn't need to know that.  
  
AN: I was inspired by this story after watching 'Bless the Child'. TohruxKyo  
  
Summary: AU fic Tohru Honda was a normal girl trying to get by, untill someone attacks her on her way home from work. Kyo is an angel who was kicked out of heaven. What happens if Kyo finds an assaignment to gaurd Tohru? Will he be able to protect her? Or stay locked out of heaven for the rest of eternity? Read and Review  
  
Tainted Angel Feathers  
  
Chapter 1  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------  
  
"That's him?"  
  
"Yeah, I heard he slaughtered hundreds of humans without mercy."  
  
"I heard he tried stealing from one of the Seraphim."  
  
Kyo snapped his head behind him glaring at the three angels gossiping about him. Wasn't gossiping a sin? He ran his fingers through his orange hair after the three scampered off.  
  
"Damn.." Kyo muttered as he looked past the golden gates over the rest of heaven.  
  
It seemed like hundreds of years ago that he was able to fly around out there... Enjoy the fruits of Eden.. and able to talk to God about what was on his mind.. ...But that was gone now.  
  
Kyo sighed heavily from his depressed thoughts and shook them away. Being kicked out of heaven wasn't fun at all... He wasn't an evil angel, technicly. He just made a mistake... a bad one. Years ago, when he was gaurding a normal human, a demon started leading the human down the wrong path, you know, trying to get the poor kid to steal a pocket watch in the store. Kyo started to pick a fight with the demon, which was against the rules, and another demon took advantage and corrupted the child's mind into stealing the watch and run away. Kyo was so busy arguing with the demon, he forgot about the kid. When he turned around, the kid was no longer in sight... By the time Kyo fond him, hatred, malice, and insanity was all the kid would think about Thoughts became words, words became actions, and actions became habbits. The habbits became his character, and the boy ended up one of the most blood thirsty criminals alive, which caused quite a stir in Heaven and Hell.  
  
Because of his responsiblity, God sent him out of heaven, to sit at the gates for all eternity. not in heaven, and not in hell. But in between.  
  
So now he was here again.. alone and feared. Gripping his fist, Kyo cursed his stupidity and slammed his fist into the gate to vent. The cool metal like gate shook under his fist, but didn't budge besides that. Kyo knew he wouldn't break in.. that wasn't his thing.  
  
"ARg.."The angel sighed and flooped down on the cloud-like ground. He looked up in the sky.. where it was a mixture of reds and blues and yellows.. Kyo longed to blong somewhere.. not just alone. He wanted despretly to go back to heaven. The sun started to set and Kyo watches as the magnificant colors watered the sky.  
  
Then, in the distance, something caught his eye. A slip of blue paper was slowly fluttering down infront of him. 'There's no way,'Kyo thought to himself, 'anything could fall up from Earth..' With his curiosity getting the better of him, he stood up. His white battle- scared wings lifted up, and in a strong stroke, she lifted from the air gliding to the blue paper before it fell past the clouds. Kyo opened the paper to read it and he smiled.  
  
Gaurdian Angel Assignment no: A84-78324D-31734AB Name: Tohru Honda Age: 19 Sex: Female Blood Type: O Past Angel: She was killed by Akito, one of the Demonic Angels, or so is beleived. Her body hasn't been recoverd yet but the Father claims her as dead. Tohru needs to be gaurded well, The Dark one wants her destroyed, no reason yet, but Tohru's not ready for death yet. Gaurd her untill furthar orders. Meeting time: 7:00 infront of the Church clock.  
  
Stuffing she slip of paper into his cloak, Kyo smirked, "This is my chance.. to redeem myself and re-enter heaven." with that thought he jumped in the air and dove through the clouds to Earth, with the thought of heaven on his mind...  
  
Home..  
  
I'll be able to go.. Home..  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------  
  
A young chestnut haired girl walked down the busy streets of the city. She appologized to another woman she bumped into and sighed, 'It's always so busy this time of the day..' She shiverd feeling a sudden cool breeze past her.. It seemed to be cold more since a few hours ago. She remembered walking around at the office building where she worked and stumbled into a man with dark hair and black empty eyes. He gave her quite a fright! 'Evern scarier.' she thought to herself bumping into another person and appologizing, 'When I turned around after I put away the files, he vanished.' Then it felt as if something was missing from around her.. something just was out of place... But she shrugged it off and went back to work at the time.  
  
'Ah Tohru..' She thought to herself, 'You're just going to start imagining things again. Pay attention to where you're going.." Her shoes clicked against the sidewalk and a smile appeared on her face, 'Well, I better get to work before I'm late..'  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------  
  
Kyo was approaching Eath when he started becoming transparent. This was usual because humans couldn't see Angels unless they were allowed to. Kyo landed softly on the ground and folded his wings back. His orange hair settled against his fave and his crimson eyes scanned the streets for the big clock.  
  
"I better change first.."  
  
He walked down in an empty alley and when no one passed by, his wings vanished completely and his body materialized wearing human clothes. Kyo smirked at the cargo pants and black shirt with the red jacket, admiring human tastes. He strolled out the dark alley with a scowl on his face, the faster he saved this Tohru girl, the sooner he would be back in heaven.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------  
  
Tohru bumped into someone, looking up she smiled warmly,  
  
"Hello Ou-chan!"  
  
Ou looked at the blue green eyed girl and smiled back cooly, "Sup Tohru! You headed to work?" Tohru nooded and smiled again folsding her arms in her tan jacket to keep warm, "Uh huh! I better hurry so I'm on time. I'll call you tonight when I get home, okay?"  
  
Ou nodded wondering why Tohru was so cold when it was April, but dismissed the though "Sure, I'll be back by then too." Tohru nodded again, "Okay, well bye Ou-chan!" Before Tohru could turn around Ou looked at her in concern, "Hey Tohru?" Tohru looked at her, "Hm?" "Be careful."  
  
"I will Ou, don't worry!" With that, Tohru turned and gave ne last wave before walking away. Ou sighed, 'Oh God, please protect her tonight.'  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------  
  
Kyo stood infront of the Church clock that read 6:57 'Only a few more mintues to go..' He stared ahead at the moving crowd wondering how he would be able to tell who was Tohru, and who was not. When he gaurded the child, he was just sent to the hospital room and went on from there. This was a big thing for Kyo now. He could kick himself for being so stupid, now how the hell was he suppose to find this Tohru girl? "Damnit damnit." Kyou muttered glaring daggers at the clock.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------  
  
Tohru had slipped by people avoiding bumping into them and looked up at the clock while walking down a less busy street. She smiled seeing the wonderful patterns and architect of the massive clock "Hm.." She started to read the clock as she go closer and closer to the front of the Church, "Am I late? Now, I Still have 10 minutes left... Well I can take my ti-Ooff!" She was cut off by walking right into someone after staring at the clock. "Oh Shit-" the person she ran into started to fall backwards after cursing at his misfortune. Since Tohru's weight was against him, she toppled over with him to the ground. SHe squeezed her eyes shut as her hands clung on the stranger's shirt before his back had contact with the sidewalk. In reflex, the man's hands gripped her shoulders to keep her from whiplash and with a thud, his back hit the concrete.  
  
With a moan, his hands relased her arms and fell on the concrete. Tohru's body pressed closer unable to stay focused from the shock after he let go of her upper arms. After a moment she opened her eyes to see she was gripping a black shirt on someone's well toned chest. She blushed in embarrasment remembering her fall and looked up to see her 'landing pad' unconscience on the ground.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------  
  
Read and Reveiw please. I had fun writing this! The next one will be up soon. 


	2. An Awkward meeting

Disclaimer: I still do not own Fruits Basket, the super cool and cute anime. But if I did, I would only get free manga and merchaindice and not change ANYTHING in it. It's infalible! Read and Review!  
  
AN: Well I hope the last chapter got everyone eager for the next. I really enjoy writing this but I appologize for my mispells, I don't have Microsoft Word so I can't correct them. I can only read over them. -sighs- Well I wanted to give Heaven an 'officy' feel. God is the boss and Serephim are the guys who agree to what God says, his little buisnessmen, because they know if they disagree they'll get fired. Gaurdian Angels are like Body Gaurds. Kyo was a Gaurdian angel untill his slip up, if you read the last chapter. Angels, are ordinary messangers who do good deads here and there. And, since this is an AU, meaning Alternate Universe, that means that there is no curse. Besides, an angel with a curse? That doesn't sound too promising.. Welp, I just wanted you to know so you don't get confused---On this the chapter!

Tainted Angel Feathers 

Chapter 2

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------

"Yuki-sama, The Father will see you now."  
  
Yuki, another angel with ilver hair and violet eyes smiled at he young angel at her desk. She young girl smiles back and blushes abit then giggled going back to her paperwork as Yuki stood up and went into His office. AS soon as Yuki closed the door, his smile was gone. He was nervous and wasn't doing a good job of hiding it. He walked closer to the desk and stopped when a strong voice came from behind a white chair,  
  
"Yes Yuki? What is it?"  
  
Yuki gulped feeling nervous and the chair turned revealing an elder man with a white beard. His blue eyes twinkled and a smile was on his freindly face. Yuki's nerves calmed and he bowed his head, "Well sir.. I lost my assainment information on Miss Tohru Honda.." The Father shook his head slowly, "Ah well. I knew this would happen. But, don't worry. Someone is already on the job." Yuki looked at him in surprise, "How- How did you know?" His shock settle realizing who he was talking to.  
  
"Yuki, I'm the creator of Earth. I am Omniscience- All knowing. Do not fret, my son, you need not worry about the human girl. She's in good hands."  
  
Yuki frowned, "But none of the other Seraphim like I have left heaven, Who did you send? If you don't mind me asking of course." Yuki sighed relaizing what he said.  
  
A smile spread on the Father's lips and he chuckled. Yuki smiled, He always seemed to be a 'Fatherly' type. More like a grandfather though. "I'll give you a hint.."  
  
The Father liked to have fun too...  
  
"You haven't talked to him for a long time, and yet you don't know him" This was harder than the riddle to see where the end of the world would be. 

Yuki sighed in defeat as God smiled in voctory. With a wave of his hand and a chuckle, God dismissed him, and Yuki left feeling relieved that He wasn't mad. Yuki waved goodbye to the secrutary and walked back to his office having nothing else to do..  
  
A while later, however, he couldn't stand thinking someone else had his job.. yes it was relaving but Yuki at least wanted to kbnow who it is... He stood up and left his office walking outside tp ask any other angels the riddle to see if any of them knew.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Tohru's eyes widened seeing the unconscience man. He had orange hair.. which was very shocking because it didn't look dyed, it looked natural!. Well taned skin and muscular features. Tohru's blush darkened abit, but not nearly as much as her concern grew. She pushed herself up off his chest, kneeling between his legs (AN: No hentai thoughts there.) and started to gently shake his shoulders.  
  
"Sir?.. Sir are you alright? Please wake up, I'm so sorry. I'm really sorry about this. I-I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and.." her eyes shut tightly, "I really didn't mean to bump into you like this! I mean, I didn't want to bump into you at all or anything! I was just going to work and I looked at the clock to see what time it was and-"  
  
Her eyes opened feeling a warm strong hand clamp over her mouth. Her greanish blue eyes met to extreme, ruby eyes.  
  
"Stop rambling, I get the idea." Blushing abit, she felt his hand move away from her mouth and onto the ground. Of course, that didn't stop her from talking, "I really AM sorry though!" The man's eyebrow ticked, "Damnit, I said I get the point!"  
  
Tohru's eyes widened and tears filled them. The man's angry face dropped dramaticly and he slapped his hands over his face falling back on the concrete, "...Great."  
  
Tohru looked at him again, "Are.. are you alright sir?"  
  
"Yeah.." He pulled his hands away from his face and sat back up scooting back abit. "Sorry about yelling at you. I just can't help it ya know." He stood up and dusted himself off.  
  
Tohru looked up at him, he seemed so nice now. 'I wonder what's troubling him...' Her thoughts were cut off, "Hey." She blinked seeing his hand infront of her. Blushing again from spacing out, she took the hand and he helped her up. The man stuck his hands in his pocket, "No wonder you bumped into me.. you space out too much."  
  
Smiling, she looked at him warmly, "Yeah, Mom said that if I didn't, my gaurdian angel would have to bring me out of my own head and back to reality!"  
  
She blinked seeing his eyes open in horrer. Feeling self conscince, she placed her hands on her face. 'Oh gosh, is there something on my face? Did I say something to offend him? Oh no, what if he hates me already and I just met him!' She watched him look at the clock, then to her.  
  
Tohru blinked wondering where this guy's mind went... Did he lose something? Was he suppose to meet someone here? Maybe he has a girlfriend and when she saw her fall into him, his girfriend thought it was something else and left. Oh no..  
  
"Are you..." The man started looking at her as if inspecting her. Tohru blinked looking at him.

"Are you Tohru Honda?" ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------- 

Yuki sighed. He asked his freinds Haru, Kagura, Momiji, Hiro, Ayame.. who was his annoying brother, Hatori and Kisa, and none of them had a clue what the answer was.  
  
Or they guessed weird answers.  
  
Haru thought it was maybe a Dominion angel, one he hadn't met yet. Momiji said it could be anyone since everyone pretty much knew who he was, being a Seraphim, the highest choir of angel and one of The Father's apprentices. Kagura thought it was one of the Angel's who cleaned the palace... Ayame didn't answer.. he bragged about himself to get Yuki to admire him. Hiro, Hatori and Kisa didn't know period. He could ask Ritsu, Shigure, and Kazuma who they think it was before he started asking other angels.  
  
Sighing, Yuki flew over to Ritsu's house.  
  
He passed some freindly angels who waved happily to them. Turning down Adam's Lane, Yuki arrived at Ritsu's doorstep. Knocking on the door, he ws greeted by the ever timid house owner.  
  
"Ah, Yuki! So nice of you to come by, I'm terribly sorry for the mess. Do you want to come in?"  
  
"No, Ritsu." Yuki said flatly, "I was wondering if you can solve a riddle."  
  
"A riddle? Well I'm not a genius at riddles.. I don't do anytihng right really. Oh,. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that. Sorry for boring you wih my ramblings, sometimes I just... um.. What's the riddle?"  
  
Yuki sighed seeing the nervous smile on his cousin's face, "You see, first of all, I was suppose to be Gaurdian Angel for a girl on Earth."  
  
"Gaurdian ANgel? But why? You're a Serephim."  
  
"I don't question The Father, But he mentioned that Akito, one of the lead Demonic Angels of Hell, has his eyes on her. I tihnk she has an important key on Earth and Lucifer wants to make sure she doesn't play that role... but that's only my opinion."  
  
Ritsu nodded, "So why are you still here?"  
  
Yuki sighed sheepishly, "While I was flyin back from my meeting with God, I guess I dropped the assignment paper. I know when I was at my house I couldn't find it anywhere."  
  
Ritsu nodded, "So where does the riddle come from?"  
  
"I told God of my predicament and he told me someone else got the assignment.. I asked who but he told me a riddle instead."  
  
"Go on."  
  
" 'You haven't talked to him for a long time, and yet you don't know him.' "  
  
Ritsu looked at the ground in thought then to Yuki, "I'm so sorry Yuki, but I have no idea who it could be! You've talked to pretty much everyone in the last century..."  
  
Yuki grumbled, and Ritsu gasped, "Oh no please don't be angry with me Yuki I'll try harder but I don't think I'll be able to remember! Oh Yuki please don't be angry with me I'm sorry! I'm sooo sorry!"  
  
Yuki frowned, "You we're being very asertive untill I grumbled you know."  
  
"GAH! I"M SORRY! I TRIED MY HARDEST AND NOW I HAVE FAILED!! OH LORD WHY DID YOU LET YUKI BECOME A FREIND OF SOMEONE AS UNWORTHY FOR HIS KINDNESS LIKE ME?!?!"  
  
Yuki sighed and flew away, leaving Ritsu to wail with appologies.  
  
"I'll try Shigure.. he's great at riddles, maybe he can figure this out."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------

Yes, yes I know. Very short. Sorry, I have school tomarrow and I can't stay up any later ;; Oh well, The next chapter will be soon!! Read and Reveiw please!


	3. Bump in the Night

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket blah blah blah.. no one reads this stuff anyway. Read and Review!  
  
AN: Well I hope to help your suspence.. if you have any.. Again, I am over thinking of myself -sighs- I am so lonely. ANyways, This will be more of a fighting chapter, but nothing rating over pg-13 ;; By the way, I ahve nothing against Yuki, or any of the other Fruits Basket characters. I just try to fit their personallity the best I can.. even if they are OOC. I tried giving Ritsu some... control over his 'GOMEN NASAI!' ness.. and he snaps which made me laugh.. Thanks for the reveiws everyone! On with the chapter!  
  
Tainted Angel Feathers  
  
Chapter 3  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"Wha?" Tohru stared at the orange haired male in confusion, yes that was her name but.. How did he know? She would remember meeting a boy with orange hair, let alone see him before. Not only that, but she wasn't famous at all so.. how did he know her name? She felt the urge to check her chest, maybe she left her name tag on.. 'No..' she stopped, 'It's the other job, the janitor job, where I have to wear my name tag.. So how--'  
  
"Nevermind" He stated gruffly, interrupting the questions swirling in her head, and he started to walk away. Tohru hesitated to follow him.  
  
DIIING DOONG!  
  
Tohru looked up at the Church clock, The massive structure read 7:00pm right on the dime.  
  
Tohru gasped, "Oh no! I'm late for work!" She looked back to where she last saw the stranger stand.. to see he was completly gone. 'I don't have time to thank him-- I have to hurry!' With that thought in mind she jogged on to work, two blocks away, passing people being focused on getting to work.  
  
In the shadows near the church, however, a shadowy figure watched her dash by.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------  
  
"Tohru!"  
  
Tohru bent over gasping for breath when she arrived by the locker room door. Hearing the door open, she had looked up was met with the gaze of one of her freindly workers, Amaya.  
  
"Ah, Amaya-chan.. Sorry.. I'm late.. I bumped into someone on the way here... " Tohru gave her a nervous smile.  
  
"Hey, hey..." Amaya started waving a hand up and slinging her bag over her shoulder, "You don't need to explain yourself, I lost track of time too." Tohru sweatdropped.  
  
"Well I better get home, Kitzu's probably hungry."  
  
"Ah, is your fox doing okay?" Tohru frowned remembering when Amaya's fox, Kitzu, wandered into traffic.  
  
"He's much better." Amaya smiled, then she frowned looking behind Tohru, "I wonder who that is.."  
  
Tohru turned around to see the familiar man with dark hair that gave her chills, "It's him.." She muttered to herself as the mysterious man walked down the hall toward them before turning a corner and walking off in that direction.,  
  
"Hey Tohru?"  
  
Tohru looked back at Amaya, "Y-Yes?"  
  
"Watch out when you're walking home tonight.. I heard from my neighbor, Umi, that there was a shadowy figure around town. I also heard there have been a handful of cases caused by a serial killer. He's been known to rape young women like us and kill them. Keep your eyes out.. okay?"  
  
Tohru stiffened at the thought or the poor girls being raped and slautered, she nodded, "Alright!"  
  
"Cause I know you, and spacing out has become a hobby...." Amaya trailed off.  
  
Tohru smiled abit and blushed in embarrasment. Amaya patted her back and waved before walking down the hall to the elevator with her hands in her pockets, "Ja ne Tohru-chan!"  
  
"Ja ne!"  
  
Tohru walked into the locker room after her freind's footsteps were heard no longer. She dressed in her janitor's uniform and went off to clean one of the many offices. Sure it wasn't the best job in the world, but that and working at her more 'buisnessy job' it let ends meet.  
  
"Tohru!" Another one of the workers waved to her, Tohru rushed over to her, "Yes?"  
  
The worked pointed down the hall, "If you can cover that section, we can take care of the other two. With a nod, Tohru grabbed a broom and a cleaning equipment cart and rushed to work her hardest. The worker grinned and looked at another worker beside her, "Well Sakura, Seems that since she started to work, things are easier for us." The other worker nodded, "Yeah, you're right Latium, I'm sure she'll make a wonderful wife to a lucky man." The first worker sighed, "She's got the optimistic to give Scrooge a smile." Giggling, the two workers went on to their own work.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------

Letting out a sigh,. Tohru closed and locked her small locker door, "That's all for today. I can't wait to get home." She trugged out the locker room with her head up and a smile on her face, 'I can already taste the salmon I made last night.. Oh well, leftover salmon will hit the spot tonight!' A grumble escaped her stomach as the elevator closed on her. Tohru giggled, "Besides, Kyoko loves salmon!" As the elevator door opened, Tohru pictured her orange and yellow tabby, Kyoko, inhaling salmon and let out another happy giggle.---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------  
  
Yuki arrived at his cousin's house and sighed, 'I have to be desprete to ask this dirty old man advice...' He knocked three times and the door opened revealing a handsome man with dark hair and a freindly grin, "Why hello there Yuki! What brings you here? Interested in any of my award winning novels?"  
  
Yuki's eye twitched, "No you pervert, I was going to ask you a riddle I can't figure out. I have no interest in your filthy ..what you call 'books'"  
  
Shigure's face faltered abit and he cluches his chect gripping the clock coering his heart, "Yuki! That hurt me!"  
  
Yuki's eyes flashed of impatience and Shigure sighed opening the door and stepping aside to let him enter, "Come in..." 'He never lets me have any fun...'  
  
Yuki walked in stiffly and looked around the formal room. "I see you redecorated."  
  
"Yes." Shigure smiled, "It gives it the 'novelist' look."  
  
"To bad it doesn't cover up your perverted intentions."  
  
Shigure stumbled to the side teary eyes and reached out at Yuki, "Twice in a row?!"  
  
After Shigure was seated at his table, Yuki joined him. "So, what's the riddle?"  
  
Yuki explained to Shigure his assaignment paper to gaurd a girl on Earth, ignoring Shigure's questions of if she was cute or not, and losing the paper on his way home. He also explained his conversation with the Father, and the answers he received from everyone he asked so far.  
  
"And?" Shigure asked when Yuki finished his story.  
  
"And I decided to ask you, since you're always making hard riddles and getting on our last nerves with them."  
  
Shigure sighed, "I see.." his ego got the better of him, "So I take it you we're so stumped you decided to ask me, the genius of riddles to answer it so you could fly on to Earth and take back your place of gaurding the delicate flower whom the Father, Himself, assigned you to take care of."  
  
Yuki's vein throbbed, "That's not what I said. Stop thinking you're so great at riddles. You still haven't figured out when the end of the world is.. And you had the wrong date of then the dinosaurs would be extinct."  
  
Shigure ignored the two sentences, "But you know I'm right.."  
  
Yuki looked down, ".......No, I just want to make sure that the girl stays safe, and she's not in the hands of some insane or perverted angel.."  
  
"You know He wouldn't allow that to happen."  
  
"I suppose... But..."  
  
Shigure sighed, "Tut tut tut, well Yuki, tell me the riddle."  
  
Yuki recited, "You haven't talked to him for a long time, and yet you don't know him."  
  
Shigure scrutched his face in thought, he tapped his chin and mumbled the riddle a few times to himself.. His eyes searched the room for a clue for a few moments untill they fell upon a small statue of an orange cat. Shigure grinned widley and Yuki noticed. He frowned, "Do you have the answer?"  
  
Shigure grinned in glee and waved his finger, "You bet I do!"  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Well what?"  
  
"You know very well what! Fess up! Who is it?"  
  
"Ah ah ah!" SHigure waved his finger side to side, "I need something in return."  
  
Yuki frowned, 'I knew this would happen, the little prick.' "What is it?"  
  
Shigure grinned and chuckled, "A Human Elixer."  
  
Yuki frowned more, "Those are very rare, Shigure."  
  
"But I know you own one yourself."  
  
"Yes, it was a gift from Kagura for my birthday."  
  
"Well, you give me the elixer, and I'll tell you who it is."  
  
Yuki stood up and noded, "I'll be back soon." With that, he exited Shigure's home and in a swoop, he was hovering in the air. "But if you're wrong.." Yuki said glaring at Shigure who was standing at the door, "I keep the elixer and get to keep those ingraved ivory chopsticks." Shigure sighed knowing this would happen, "Deal." Yuki smirked inwardly and few away.  
  
Shigure smiled when he was out of earshot, "I know I'm right, and you will hate me for it."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------Walking home, Tohru started walking down the sidewalk. Her gaurd was up remembering what Amaya told her earlier. 'I hope I don't run into him..' she thought to herself, darting her eyes left and right. Suddenly, she heard footsteps behind her. 'Oh no. Hold it in Tohru, don't turn back. Just keep walking.'  
  
Tohru's face stiffened and she stared straight ahead. The footsteps we're heard louder. She started walking faster, shadows moving across the empty street and the sounds of dogs barking. Her breathing grew faster and stressed, her feet moved beneath her pulling her down the street. Her mind darted back and forth as the footsteps grew louder and louder, closer and closer behind her.  
  
'Oh no, oh no, Gaurdian angel, please hear me! I need you! Please help me! Mom, give me strength!' She started moving and thinking in different directions, before she knew it, she was runnng down the rough, dirty pavement on the sidewalk. Her shadows under the street lights the only comforting signs she saw so far. She couldn't hear anything but her rapid breathing and the sounds of heavy footsteps behind her. She prayed under her breath but dared not turd back. her only hope was that he wasn't going to cause her harm.  
  
See passed the musty gloomy colored buildings, her eyes widening with fear that seemed to be fed by the thoughts of being slaughtered like those poor innocent girls.. Each second felt like forever.. She felt as if she would never reach the end of the block. 'Oh no!' Her mind raced as a gust of cold wind blew past her side.  
  
She saw the building down the block she was to turn to get to her house. 'Four more blocks to go.. oh I hope I make it there.. feet move faster!' Tohru's breath was caught and she backed against the brick building around the corner. Picking up an empty bottle, she clutched it in her hand. Her raspy breathing was the only sound to be heard. The footsteps grew louder and louder.. The feet hitting rock pavement at a slow and casual pace.  
  
She gulped wating for whoever it was to turn the corner.. Waiting in fear.  
  
Before she knew it though, the foot steps stopped. Her eyes widened, 'I'll bet he's waiting for me to look beyond this corner.. he's probably waiting for me to move..' Gulping when a cool breeze brushes behind her, she used all her strength the peek past the wall to where she was running from before she hid behind this building.  
  
Gasping, no one was there.  
  
'So it was.. my imagination then?' Tohru nervously thought, doubt didn't leave though, she was still terrified. 'No..' She thought and her eyes searched for any signs of movement, 'I couldn't have imagined that. Maybe..'  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted when a hand smacked over her mouth and an arm slide infront of her arms behind her back, keeping them in a firm grip.  
  
Tohru screamed against the hand clucthing her, but it was muffled.. no one could hear her...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------  
  
Ah yes, I am evil. Well this was much longer than the other two, right? This is my first cliffy but I promise I won't let you suffer TOO long. I hope you enjoyed it though. I enjoyed writing the last scene. I hope you liked it. Again sorry for my spelling of grammer errors, I don't have Microsoft Word and sometimes when I re-read the chapters for mistakes, I over look some of them. Oh.. and I knwo it's very self centerd of me to put a character named 'Amaya' in the story but-- I can't help it! I LOVE THAT NAME! It's soo kawaii! .. That and I didn't want to go through research and find another name to use.... eh.. lazy me. Well, Review please.  
  
Ja ne!  
  
-Amaya 


	4. Fear Consuming Faith Rewarding

Disclaimer: DAMNIT ALL i wrote the whole tjing (took me three hours) and just my luch- my pc decided to reboot. That means I ahve to write the whole stupid thing over.  
  
Not to people.. I'm not at all thrilled.  
  
AN: I don't own Fruits Basket. I'm pissed off so if you have a problem... I'll hunt you down and kill you. Besides that though, I had a bad day at school, I'll tell you what happen. It inspired me for stuff in the next chapter too, you see--  
  
-gets glares from audience-  
  
Fine fine.. On with the chapter.  
  
Tainted Angel Feathers  
  
Chapter 4  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Tohru's eyes had widened feeling the captor's hands around her mouth. He chuckled darkly behind her. Tohru searched for any sign of someone to help her. She screamed against his hand again.  
  
The man jerked her backwards, dragging her back along the sidewalk to the corner toward her house. He turned a corner, one that was unfamiliar to her. Her eyes searched left and right for anything familiar. She saw the walls close in on her. 'Oh no!' She thought in fear, 'He's taking me into an alley!'  
  
Her guess was right. Soon the scent of rotting subtances, garbage and musty air entered her nostrils. Her stomach churned in discust.  
  
'What's he going to do to me? What's going to happen to me? I never thought it would end like this..' These thoughts ran through Tohru's head as the captor dragged her back furthar and deeper into the alley.  
  
Everything started getting darker around her. The streetlights faded away and her fear hazed her sight. Her breathing grew raspy and quick. Adrenaline pumped through her veins and her senses sharpened. Her sanity was slipping away.  
  
He stopped backing and she stared straught ahead then gave a struggle against him, the man's grip became uncomfortably tighter.  
  
Her mind raced. She thought of all the young women like herself that were raped and killed.. just like how she was going to be. Tears formed in her fear strucked eyes. Those poor girls.. they we're as innocent as her and just happen to be at the wrong place.. at the wrong time.  
  
Her knees felt weak she struggled to stay up even though fear's grip around her was about to pull her into her conscience. 'Mom... help me...'  
  
She could feel the man breath against her chuckling in satisfaction feeling her shake in fear. He was enjoying this.  
  
His hand uncovered her mouth and she screamed hoping that someone would hear her. Oh how she wished someone would hear her. It slightly releived her of her fear too. Her hopes soared down though, when he heard him chuckle,  
  
"No one can hear you scream you know.." his voice was sickeningly sweet and venomous, "The building across the street is abandoned, and no one can hear you anywhere else."  
  
Tohru's screams emptied into the night, her throat became sore. Suddenly, a light poured into the alley from behind the old building. The moon rose from behind the building showing moonlight through the alley. Tohru looked ahead despretely past the dirty, dark brick walks, 'Maybe someone will see me!'  
  
"No one will see you either." He snickered as Tohru's eyes widened. Salty tears poured down her cheeks. The moonlight seemed to shine on them showing them to the alley how much she was terrified right now.  
  
A bright light shined in her eyes and Tohru had to look away. She finally looked to where the light was comming from, seeing it was a large cutting knife that reflected the moonlight in her eyes. Tohru's fears were comming true. She stiffened in terror.  
  
The knife lowered and the light faded. The man's weapon pressed against her neck and she gasped as it scanned down past her chest and to her side aiming for major organs.  
  
'This is it.' Tohru thought to herself. 'It will be all over..'  
  
The knife glided back and forth against her side forcing Tohru to jerk away. He taunted her like this for a few moments as Tohru cried into the night.  
  
"You're a pretty girl..." His voice trailed off against her skin. She shuddered in fear and discust and goosebumps on her neck seemed to grow.  
  
"..Maybe I'll toy with you first before killing you..."  
  
Her eyes widened, 'he's.. going to..' "No please-" She didn't finish the thought when she saw his blade raise up away from her ready to strike her side.  
  
Tohru took her chance.  
  
When the blade was away from her, She used all of her strenght and kicked the captor hard in the grion. He howled in pain and instantly released her, bending over clutching himself.  
  
"HELP!" Tohru sreamed as loud as she could and pushed against the ground diving away from him. She took one step on the ground but instantly felt something tug on her calf, then pain instantly shot through her body. She moaned in pain and fell to the muddy ground on her stomach. She pulled up supporting herself on her arms feeling fresh blood against her leg. She looked behind her and to her horror saw a huge gash in her calf. Her gaze went upward to her captor and she gasped,  
  
"It's YOU!"  
  
To Tohru's surprise, it was the mysterious man with dark hair and cold black eyes. His face highered looking at her and a malice covered grin speard across his face. His pale skin glowed in the moonlight and her clutched the bloody knife in his right hand and scooted closer to her, "Come here..."  
  
Tohru started to crawl away from the man trying to kill her. Her leg hurt like hell though and it slowed her down. She couldn't stand on it at all. Tears poured down her cheeks, 'Oh no! Gaurdian ANgel! Please help me!'  
  
A cold hand grabbed her ankle and started draging her backwards to him. The man's nails dug into her non-injured leg's ankle drawing blood. She gasped in pain and shut her eyes trying to hold back the pain.  
  
"LET GO OF HER YOU SICK BASTARD!"  
  
Her eyes opened in shock as she looked out the alley. That voice seemed so familiar. She heard a loud thud and the wail of the dark haired murderer. Her ankle was released and she crawled away with her arms abit more. She rolled over to see what happened.  
  
To her shock, there he was. The orange haired man who she bumped into earlier. He was gripping the other man by the shirt coller and punching him repeatingly. His fiery crimson eyes glaring at the paler man with hatred and anger.. his tan body glisteing under the moonlight which revealed his muscles. With each blow against his face, the red eyes warrior's anger seemed to rise. His teeth clenched and jaw straight, he was giving the other man no chance of a win.  
  
The paler man shoved her hero into the brick wall. His orange hair ruffled when he hit the brick and Tohru watched her captor grip the bloody knife and approach him stifly.  
  
Tohru gasped, "LOOK OUT!"  
  
The man looked up in time to see him thrust the knife forward, but with his great speed, the red eyed boy moved swiftly to the side, only geting a scratch.  
  
Tohru gasped seeing the scratch bleed and her savior lunge forward punching the other man to the side.  
  
His enemy dropped the knife and stumbled back. Tohru watched as her hero took that chance to punch him in the gut. Gripping his gut, he hunched forward and groaned in pain. A knee was shot up against his chin and the captor stood up clucthing his appendege. The captor glared at the hero still clutching his chin. The hero glared back and snapped,  
  
"I know it's you Akito! And I know who you're after her!"  
  
The man, whom Tohru guess was Akito, looked at her hero in shock. 'Who is he?' Tohru thought as Akito backed away from her protector, 'Why is this Akito guy trying to kill me?' 'Does he really know why?'  
  
Akito glared back, "I take it He sent you. Well He doesn't have a chance against us and neither do you!" He glared at Tohru which made her shiver in fear.  
  
The hero lunged forward again and with a graceful movement, he swong a kick into Akito's chest knocking him into the wall. Akito gasped and threw his head up, opening his mouth in pain. No sound came out and Tohru watched a shadow seem to come out the wall. 'What the?'  
  
The shadow enveloped around Akito like black ribbon and pulled him into the wall. When the shadow vanished, so did Akito. Tohru sat on the ground in shock. What was going on?  
  
The orange haired boy glared at the wall where Akito once was then looked at Tohru and his eyes softened in concern. He walked over to her and crouched down looking at her, "Are you alright?"  
  
Tohru looked at the boy, he was so kind looking, "I'm fine.." She started. He frowned knowing she was lying so she continued, "He cut me and I can't move my leg.. nor stand on my other ankle."  
  
Kyo and she looked at her bloody leg. Tohru gasped at the sight. The boy leaned forward and wiped away some of the blood around her gash, he brushed against it by mistake and Tohru gasped in pain.  
  
The boy quickly pulled his hand away and looked at her. Tohru blushed abit under his intense gaxe. She looked at his arm remembering the cut he got.. and was surprised to see nothing. Her eyes widened. The boy saw this and followed ger gaze to his now healed arm.  
  
'Uh oh.' He thought, 'I didn't think she would notice. What am I suppose to tell her? "Oh well you see I'm a gaurdian angel who was sent to protect you from that other guy named Akito so I can heal with my magic." ..Yeah.. right.'  
  
He frantically tried to think of some excuse when he heard her mumble something. He looked up at her.  
  
"Thank you." She managed to say. A smile brightened her face, "Thank you so much.. I was praying that my gaurdian angel would save me and.. then you saved me." She closed her eyes smiling, "So I guess.. you're like my gaurdian angel."  
  
His eye's widened, 'Holy shit! What now?! Maybe she was just joking.. Eh.. well at least she changed the subject from my arm.' He blushed slightly seeing her smile. 'She lookes so innocent when she smiles.. oh crap. What are you thinking? Snap out of it!'  
  
"No problem." He managed to say, 'Smooth, that's perfect, she thanks you from saving her life and what do you say? "no problem" Jeez!'  
  
He scooted to her side and slid one arm under her legs, and the other around her back. Tohru blushed abit. Picking her up, he looked at her feeling very awkward, "Where's your house? Or where can I bring you to treat your wounds?"  
  
She pointed out the alley and then the direction of her house. He started down the sidewalk carrying her close to him making sure she was comfortable. He dared not look at her though. He was blushign bad enough as it was.  
  
"Ano..."  
  
"Hm?" he continued staring straight ahead.  
  
"May I ask.. who my savior's name is?"  
  
He blushed at the title 'savior' but nodded gruffly, "Kyo."  
  
Tohru smiled warmly, "My name is Tohru Honda."  
  
Kyo stiffened but kept walking, 'So I was right.. she was the girl. How else would I be drawn to her when she asked for her "gardian angel's" help? I never thought this would be how we would really meet though.. I wonder what I have to do.. to protect her...'  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------  
  
Yuki arrived back at Shigure's house and sat at the table. Shigure stared at the small vile. It was a hand-crafted glass bottle and had two angel feathers tied around it's neck. That was the Human Elixer. Shigure and Yuki knew that this Elixer gave the power for any angel in heaven, to become human.  
  
Shigure grinned at elixer.  
  
Yuki glared, "Well?"  
  
Shigure looked up at Yuki as if he just appeared, "Well what?"  
  
Yuki's vein throbbed in anger, "Stop smiling like an idiot and tell me who the riddle talks about or I'll rip up every novel you have ever written!"  
  
Shigure tapped his chin, "Oh.. Well than I'll tell you."  
  
Yuki leaned forward as Shigure smiled getting the Serephim pissed off,  
  
"His name is Kyo."  
  
"...."  
  
"..."  
  
"..And?"  
  
"And what?"  
  
"Who is he?"  
  
"He's Kyo."  
  
"Don't be smart, Shigure, Who is Kyo?"  
  
"I told you I would tell you who the riddle speaks of, not what his story is."  
  
Yuki stood up and clenched his fist. Glaring, Yuki stomped out the room. A deal was a deal, after all.  
  
Shigure watched his cousin retreat and fly away. 'What are you planning Father? Letting Kyo have the job.'  
  
Yuki flew down through heaven passing the beautiful sites. His mind was set on finding out who Kyo was. And he would find out as soon as possible. "I'll ask Kasha.." he thought aloud, "She knows of more angels than I do.. naybe she knows something about this Kyo fellow." With that, he flew away to find Kasha.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------  
  
-sighs- I managed to re-wrie it withought destoying any property in the procees. I'm having a bad day. Anyway, I hope You read and reveiw cause I went through a hell of a lot to give you this..  
  
Ja ne  
  
-Amaya. 


	5. Haunting Pasts

Disclaimer: I don't own anything right now.. -sighs-  
  
AN: Sorry everyone for my rudeness in the last chapter. I liked the original ALOT better but oh well.... -sighs- I can't get it back. Anyways, I had a terrible day at school.. blame the terrible wheather.. and I'm having abit of Writer's Block. The two words most feared by Aurthors everywhere... ANyway, I'll try to get some done but please, no flames on my cruddy work. I'm tired, sick, and I'm trying my hardest for you people.  
  
Tainted Angel Feathers  
  
Chapter 5  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Kyo walked along the sidwalk only one block away from Tohru's house. Neither Tohru nor he were talking. Deadly silence lingered there around them. They were both wandering in their own thoughts.  
  
Tohru looked up at Kyo seeing her house come to view, "It's that one.." She said pointing at a small cozy house at the end of the block. She happened to live on a nicer block than the houses behind them. Kyo nodded and shifted her in his arms to a tighter hold. Tohru blushed abit looking at the ground. His arms were probably getting tired.  
  
Kyo climbed up the white porch steps and arrived at her door. Tohru started reaching in her pocket for her keys when he opened the door.  
  
...  
  
Tohru gave a nervous laugh, "Oh, heh.. I guess I forgot to lock the door again this morning.."  
  
She winced slightly at the annoyed glare she felt Kyo was giving her. Guilt instantly poured out of Kyo seeing Tohru close her eyes as if expecting him to strike her. He proably did with his words.. After all.. what was that saying he used to hear? Sticks and stones?  
  
Knowing how anyone was now, whoever made that out should have been drug out into the road and shot.  
  
Letting out a defeated sigh, Kyo coughed, "Sorry, I just snap sometimes.."  
  
He felt the girl in his arms relax and stepped into the house. Finding the light, he switched it on seeing that it was.. shockingly, a clean house.  
  
Not wasting any time, he spotted a couch and set Tohru down on it.  
  
"Where are your bandages?"  
  
"Oh um...." Tohru figeted under his gaze nervously, "I don't have any.."  
  
"What!? Why not!? You should at least have bandages knowing you're living in a neighborhood like this! How..." Kyo stopped and saw Tohru fight back tears, sniffling and looking very pathetic.  
  
"Wha..Hey hey! No crying," Kyo panicked standing at her side trying to comfort her, "I.. I didn't mean it. It's just... it's" Kyo grumbled trying to find the right words. 'I'm stupid, idiotic, can't say anything to help anyone if my life depended on it, unhelpful-'  
  
"I'm sorry." Kyo looked at her.  
  
Tohru continued looking back at him, "I put you through so much trouble.. I don't deserve your kindness.."  
  
Kyo was flaberghasted. How could she say that after all the cruel things he just said? She was more of an angel then he was... He sighed and looked away blushing abit in thought. Tohru bowed her head looking at her injured leg she heard -rrriiiiiip-  
  
Looking up, she say Kyo tear off the end of his sleeve and, not looking at her face, start cleaning her wound. Tohru blushed feeling, again, self conscience.  
  
Kyo wraped the red jeacket sleeve around her calf, his face frowning in concentration. He finished the job and looked at her. She leaned back against the couch smiling warmly at him as if to say thank you. Kyo blushed and looked away, he had never been good with talking to girls.  
  
Kyo looked back at Tohru, seeing she was sound asleep. 'After that experience', Kyo thought, 'I'm not at all surprised.' Tohru curled up on her side as she slept away. Kyo scooped her up in his arms and carried her around the house untill he found her room. Then, Kyo set her on her bed and tucked her in, making sure her leg would be comfortable. Kyo sat down on a chair and looked at her scowling, 'Why would Akito want this girl anyway? What was his plan? Why didn't he recognize me earlier? What's going on?'  
  
Kyo's eyes grew heavy, 'Why am I doing this...?'  
  
His eyes closed fully...  
  
'Akito..'  
  
"Kyo, why do you sit here at the gates when you should be in heaven?" The image of Akito appeared in his mind. His black rough wings folded behing him and his bloody red cloak swaying back and forth as Akito rocked side to side, taunting Kyo.  
  
"Leave me alone, Akito. This is all your fault."  
  
Akito walked forward slowly towards him, his dark smile revealing two pearly white fangs, "Poor Kyo, it's not my fault at all.. after all.. I wasn't the one who turned my back to the child..."  
  
Kyo glared at him and stodd up shaking an angry fist, "I never turned my back to him!"  
  
"Hahaha...Keep telling yourself that Kyo, ..but remember.. he is ours now.. and you're sitting out of heaven.. Would the Father do this if you weren't at fault?"  
  
Kyo took a step forward, "SHUT UP!"  
  
"Fighting won't get you back into heaven Kyo.."  
  
"SHUT UP SHUT UP!!" Kyo fell to his knees klutching his head fighting the tears that pushed from him, "SHUT UP BASTARD, SHUT UP!"  
  
"It's not my fault!"  
  
"It is your fault.."  
  
"NO! It's not!"  
  
"But he's in hell.. you we're suppose to protect him..."  
  
"No.. no it's ..it's not my fault!"  
  
"You failed to protect him..."  
  
"SHUT THE HELL UP! Leave me..alone! it's it's.."  
  
"..Your fault..."  
  
Kyo screamed and buried his head in his hands. Pain and misery shook through his heart. His once beautiful angelic wings ruffled and fluffed abit looking more worn down and over worked. They started to turn a light grey as Kyo panted in anger and frustration... Then.. all went black.. and all Kyo could hear was Akito's maniac laughter..  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------  
  
Yuki flew down to the park like place in heaven. Flowers fluttered beneath him as he flew across the park searching or a familiar face. Friendly angels waved and greeted Yuki as he rushed past.  
  
Grinning inwardly, he spotted the angel he was looking for. Gliding in her direction, he called out her name, "Kasha!"  
  
Kasha turned around and Yuki landed in the grass infront of her, "I have a question-"  
  
"I'm fine Yuki, thanks for asking," Kasha said sarcasticly, "and are you?"  
  
Yuki sighed, "This is kinda improtant Kasha."  
  
"We have another eternity to go Yuki, Nothing to rush for."  
  
Seeing Yuki's agitated and stressed face, Kasha sighed, "What is it?"  
  
Yuki told Kasha about the riddle, his assignment, his visit with Shigure, and got to the part where he was to ask the question bugging him when Kasha interrupted,  
  
"Kyo? THE Kyo?"  
  
"I take it you've heard of him."  
  
"Of course! Who hasn't? Now what did you want to ask me?"  
  
"...Who's Kyo."  
  
Kasha gave him a stiff look like he was joking, but Yuki doesn't crack a joke and when he does, it's pretty rare. She sighed and brushed her silver hair out of her face, "Well about 100 years ago there was this kid named Kohaku, right?"  
  
Yuki nodded getting excited, "Yeah."  
  
"Well," Kasha continued sitting down. Yuki followed her knowing this would be interesting, "You see, Kohaku was like, suppose to be a Saint. He was, according to the Father, going to sacrifice his life to save hundreds of slaves from being slaughtered in a war... Because of this act, the war was going to end from an out number and there would be peace.. But something happened."  
  
"What happend?"  
  
"You see, Kyo was Kohaku's Gaurdian Angel... His job was to protect Kohaku when he was in really bad danger and lead him down the right path to complete his mission.. unfortunatly though, the Dark one tricked Kyo."  
  
"How? What did he do?"  
  
"When Kohaku was about thirteen or so, He was about to get killed by a slavetrader... Kyo knew he couldn't die yet, so he gave Kohaku the strength the battle the trader off... A demonic angel though, tried to get Kohaku to KILL the trader. Kohaku had the trader's blade at the throat, and Kyo started to fight of the demonic angel.. While they were fighting though, another demonic angel took that chance and possesed Kohaku, killing the human. After that, Kohaku started killing all kinds of people because he enjoyed killing soemone even when he wasn't possesed.. Kyo was sent back to Heaven.."  
  
"Stupid boy, how could he do something so reckless?"  
  
"Yuki, he was trying to do his duties.. and because of that, he was kicked out of heaven."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Kyo now sits outside of the gates of Heaven, taunted by crueler angels, and alone for all of eternity."  
  
"..I see... So... did I ever meet him?"  
  
"I'm surprised you don't remember. Kyo was the kid who you would spar with when you were a younger angel."  
  
Yuki's face paled in relization and he pounded his hast in his hand remembering, "Oh! Now I remember! I can't believe I forgot about him!"  
  
Kasha nodded then turned away, "Well if that's all you needed to know, I have to go now. Lalaine wanted me to help her pour out the rain tomarrow and I have to help her get it set up.. Ja ne Yuki."  
  
Yuki smiled, "Thanks Kasha, ja ne!" With a nod, Kasha took off flapping her small transparent wings.  
  
Yuki sighed shaking his head, "Kyo was also the kid who had an attitude.. will that girl be okay with him? I need to know..."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------  
  
"Oh my, what a beautiful morning! It looks so much warmer outside than yesterday.."  
  
Tohru smiled to herself as she molded the onigiri and looked outside the window to the sky. Such a baby blue sky seemed very rare.. it seemed like blue watercolors splashed in the sky dropping white for the fluffy clouds. ' They look like marshmallows!' Tohru giggled to herself and added some of the leftover salmon to them. 'I sure hope Kyo likes salmon...'  
  
Tohru finished making the last onigiri and wiped off the blue and grey countertop throwing away the papertowel. "He seemed so peaceful though, I didn't want to wake him up.." Tohru said aloud, "I wonder if Kyoko got hungry last night, I don't remember seeing her inside." At that moment, a slight scratching was heard on the back door in the kitchen. Tohru smiled and walked over to the door, opening it and smiling at the charming orange striped tabby at the steps.  
  
"There you are Kyoko! I heated some salmon if you're hungry."  
  
Kyoko walked past her and Tohru closed the door. Spoting her food bowl, she trotted to it and began to munch the fish that attracted her attention. Her tail swayed back and forth in satisfaction.  
  
Tohru smiled seeing the cat eat and turned to make tea, she boiled the water and mistakeningly leaned on her injured foot. The sting instantly coursed through her body thrusting her off her foot. Her eyes closed and she bit her bottom lip waiting for the pain to cease. Kyoko must have felt her master in pain because when Tohru felt the pain begin to vanquish, Kyoko rubbed against her other leg purring.  
  
Tohru smiled again at Kyoko as the she added the tea.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
Tohru jumped slightly but didn't injure herself, she whipped around and founder herself trapped in the intense gaze of her visitor- Kyo. Standing there like a child caught red handed with their hands in a cookie jar, Tohru gulped, "I'm cooking onigiri.."  
  
Kyo's face went red in anger, "You're suppose to be resting! You can't be walking around on an injured leg!"  
  
Tohru smiled, "Oh no, I'm feeling much better already, see?" She took a step on her injured foot before pain shot through her body again, she stumbled forward stiff from the pain and Kyo rushed up and caught her before she fell.  
  
Kyo sighed, "You're stubborn, you know that?"  
  
Tohru blushed, "Oh well I just thought you would be hungry and I saw you sleeping so I didn't want to wake you up and...um.. so i made salmon onigiri. I hope you like it but I'll fix you something else if you don't like salmon..." Kyo looked at her in amazement, she was pushing herself to the limit just to make others happy. Kyo hesitated then helped Tohru it down on the couch, "I'll get it. You'll hurt yourself more walking around on an injured leg."  
  
At first, Tohru resisted his help, but Kyo shruged her off and went into the kitchen, walking out he carried the salmon onigiri on the wooden tray. Kyo sat down next to her and Tohru was offered an onigiri. She smiled at him and munched it. She then looked at Kyo, "Aren't you hungry?"  
  
Kyo blinked and hesiated, He had never eaten human food before because the human he gaurded never seen him before either.. "Well um..."  
  
Tohru instantly blamed herself, "Oh I'm sorry, do you not like salmon onigiri? I can fix something else, please, what would you like?"  
  
Kyo shook his head, "That's not it."  
  
Tohru looked at him as Kyoko entered the room, Kyo finished, "You see... I'm not human.. I'm a Gaurdian Angel.."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------  
  
AN: Welp! That's all for now! This was a long chapter too so that's cool right? Okay.. maybe it wasn't as long as many storied you have read.. but still... ANyway, I'll ahve the next chapter up soon. Reveiws! 


	6. Truths Revealed and Secrets Told

AN: Hello again everyone! I'm sure you're waiting for Kyo to reveal his not- so-secret-in-the-first-place identity to Tohru, and wondering what Yuki will do and if he really WILL take kyo's place. Or maybe wondering why Tohru is so special to get Akito's attention... Well soon you shall find out.  
  
TohrU: really?  
  
AN: Maybe. Anyway this chapter may not be as long as the last one bcause I have work. Well, Enjoy the chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: Um......Yeah.  
  
Tainted Angel Feathers  
  
Chapter 6  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Right after Yuki flew off to who knew where, Shigure trotted out his front door and decided to do some spying.  
  
"I must find out what the Father is planning.."  
  
Shigure took of to the sky and flew towards the palace where he was seated in the waiting room.  
  
"Ah, Shigure-san, So nice to see you again."  
  
Shigure looked up to see a reindly face, "Ah, Hello there Nem, How's Cupid?"  
  
Nem seemed to twitch, smiling darkly and Shigure sweatdropped, "I haven't seen him in a while, ever since that last incident with the palace pillar-"  
  
Shigure noded cutting her off, "Yes, yes, He would recover sometime...Anyway, I was wondering if I could talk to the Father."  
  
Nem looked at a book in front of her and Shigure leaned forward for a peek, "Well I'll page him."  
  
Shigure sat back and smiled as the female paged Him.  
  
Nem looked up, "He says you can come in but it can't take to long." With a nod, Shigure waved oodbye to Nem and entered the Father's office.  
  
"Hello again Father.."  
  
"Ah Shigure, it's been a while. What's on your mind..?"  
  
Shigure chuckled, "You should know, after all, you knew I was comming," The Father nodded grinning, "but to the point Father, I was wondering why you sent Kyo down to earth to gaurd the human girl...?" The father smiled, "That human girl, or Tohru, needs to be protected alright.. She's going to take the place of Kohaku, but sadly, the Dark one must have known he failed when he killed Kohaku."  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
"I trust you won't tell anyone Shigure.."  
  
Shigure frowned, "Third time today someone has hurt me.... Of course you can trust me Father!"  
  
"Well," Father becane and turned to the side in his big shair looking out a window across heaven, "You see, I sent Kohaku out as a decoy... the Dark one thought he was the real thing though and brought him to the dark side, but in truth, I knew that would happen. But of course, my word is infallible, and Kohaku really did die for hundreds of people.. just not at that time."  
  
Shigure nodded, "I see, and the Dark One must have figured it out.. but why this Tohru girl?"  
  
"Tohru," He began smiling lovingly to Himself, "Is pure.. I gave her a Gaurdian Angel to protect her, but I knew he would fail..." Shigure's face downfalled.  
  
"Don't worry Shigure, I have everything planned out. Kohaku will be saved at the end of the world."  
  
"When will that be?" Shigure smirked  
  
The Father smirked back, "You almost had me there Shigure, and no, I know what you're thinking and it won't be next Tuesday."  
  
Shigure snapped his fingers jokingly, "Darnit!"  
  
"Anyway.." He continued, "When AKito killed the Gaurdian Angel watching Tohru, he thought all was well. I sent Yuki out to protect Tohru, but when the Dark one thought Yuki would be the one, like I planned, I instead gave Kyo the assignment."  
  
"So, Kyo really was innocent?"  
  
"Of course he was! Since Kyo has broken down though, which hurt me to know end, the Dark one knew I wouldn't send him, or so he thought anyway."  
  
Shigure grinned, "Brilliant!"  
  
"So I sent Kyo down there to Earth knowing the Dark one would sent Akito..."  
  
"What does AKito ahve to do with this?"  
  
The Father grinned, "I can't give away ALL my secrets."  
  
Shigure pouted, "Well, I have to admit, this is quite brilliant."  
  
He smiled, "But you already knew, didn't you?"  
  
Shigure frowned, "Tut tut, I can't give away ALL my secrets."  
  
With a knowing smiles, the Father dismissed Shigure and Shigure left the office giving the Father a thumbs up. He nodded to Nem who smiled and waved him goodbye. With that, Shigure flew home to do some planning of his own.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------  
  
Tohru blinked, "Wha?" Deja Vou...  
  
Kyo looked at her, "You see... I've been assigned.." 'Oh great, I just lied to her.' "..to gaurd you from seome demonic angels untill furthar notice."  
  
Tohru was in shock, ' GARDIAN ANGEL?! WOAH!' "So.. you have wings and a halo?"  
  
Kyo frowned, "Excluding the halo.. I have wings."  
  
Tohru clasped her hands together in excitement, "Really? Can I see them?"  
  
"When the time comes." Tohru pouted and Kyo couldn't resist but think how cute she looked. He shook that thought quickly away.  
  
"How do I know you're an angel then?"  
  
"You remember the cut on my arm? I can heal fast untill i'm injured with magic."  
  
Tohru looked at him in awe, "Oooh." She leaned forward close to him making Kyo blush, "Wha-What are you doing?"  
  
Tohru looked him straight in the eyes with a serious expression on her face, "So.. you're an angel.. who has to protect me?"  
  
Kyo looked back in her eyes feeling a blush heat up his face, "Yes." Tohru pulled away and picked up another onigiri, "Okay, I just had to make sure you weren't lying."  
  
Kyo blinked, "Huh?"  
  
Tohru looked at him, "My mom said that if you looked someone in the eyes, you could tell if they were lying."  
  
Kyo sighed abit, "Oh." Tohru bit into her onigiri and looked at him while chewing. She swallowed and asked, "So, this your fist time human? Or have you been that way around me before?"  
  
Kyo picked up an onigiri and inspected it curiously, "Actually, I'm a substitute.." Tohru blinked, "What?"  
  
Kyo looked at her, "See, before I met you, another angel named Kirako Suzumaru, well.. they were killed by the Dark one.. and so I came to protect you." Kyo took a bite out of the onigiri and his eyes widened, "Wow! This is good!" he thought aloud and started eating the onigiri, nearly inhaling it. 'Wow! Human food is almost like Heaven food..' He looked to Tohru and saw her smile.  
  
Suddenly, he felt a change in weight in his lap. Kyo looked down and saw an orange stripped cat sitting in his lap, looking at him with large green eyes. "What the?"  
  
Tohru giggled and petted Kyoko's head, "This is Kyoko.. I named her after my mother. Don't worry, she's very frendly."  
  
Kyo looked back at the cat and petted her, "Um.. right."  
  
"Um.. Kyo?"  
  
Kyo looked up from petting the cat and grabbed another onigiri, "Yeah?"  
  
"I'm gonna call my freind Ou, I told her I would last night and I don't want her to get worried about me."  
  
Kyo munched the onigiri and nodded handing her the device on his side of the couch. Tohru thanked him and dialed a few buttons then pressed the earpeice to her head listening to the dial tone.  
  
"Hello?" a voice came from the other line.  
  
"Hey Tohru! You worried me abit.. is everything alright? Did you lock yourself out again? Did something happen?" Tohru smiled nervously, "Well um.. I was uh...attacked last night."  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!"  
  
Tohru nearly dropped the phone, "Ah, Calm down Ou, I'm fine. I promise, Nothing bad happend to me!  
  
Ou sighed haevily, "Well what happend? How'd you escape? Did they take anything?"  
  
Tohru looked at Kyo who munched on a riceball and wiggled his fangers at Kyoko who pawed at them He looked so cute right then. He was so kind to help her.. What should she tell Ou?  
  
"Tohru?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Another sigh. "Answer me!"  
  
"Oh, well someone saved me."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"His name is Kyo.. he carried me home and treated my wounds-"  
  
"WOUNDS?! HE STABBED YOU?!"  
  
"The attacker did, Only on my leg, that's all. And I feel better now. ..oh he did grab my ankle but that healed last night.."  
  
Ou panicked on the phone, "Where's this Kyo guy now? Did he leave?"  
  
Tohru blushed abit when Kyo looked at her curiously as the cat pawed his fingers, "Oh um.. he's sitting next to me.. we we're eating onigiri and-"  
  
"......................"  
  
"Ou?"  
  
"..........Tohru? I think this is a bad connection.. did you say you let him stay over?"  
  
"Um well, it's not what you think! He's a really nice guy and-"  
  
"Tohru! How could you!? You don't even know him! What if he's a stalker in dequise?!"  
  
Kyo looked back at the cat and Tohru hesitated, "I don't know Ou.. for some reason I feel I could trust him with my life.. he's keeping an out for me too.. and doping a wonderful job.. don't worry Ou, I'll be fine."  
  
"Okay Tohru... You want me to call your work and tell them you had an accedent and won't be there for a few days?"  
  
"Can you Ou? It would be greatly appreciated"  
  
"Sure.. but be careful Tohru.. Watch your back. If he tried anythign call me and I'll kick his sorry ass to the moon and back."  
  
Tohru sweatdropped, "Um.. I okay Ou. Thank you."  
  
"Ja ne." The line went dead, Tohru hung up.  
  
Tohru looked up and saw Kyo laying against the couch with Kyoko laying in his lap purring and asleep. Tohru smiled seeing Kyo with his eyes closed. She leaned back to and decided to sleep for a while.. untill her leg was healed, that's all she could do.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------  
  
Yuki soared through the sky full speed untill he came to the palace. Bursting through the doors, he waked to the Father's office and knocked on the door, "Enter Yuki." Yuki blinked, he stil wasn't used to that even though he had heard it for millions or years.  
  
"Father."  
  
"Yuki, don't be so rude."  
  
YUki stiffened, "I appologize, I just..."  
  
"Want to take back your assignment?"  
  
Yuki nodded looking at the Father. The Father stroked his silver beard andd shook his head, "I appologize too Yuki, but you will have to wait exactly one month before entering heaven.. the dark one musn't know you're comming untill the threat is settled." Father knew he was exagerating abit.  
  
Yuki sighed, "But Father."  
  
"DO not go against my word Yuki." He gave the angel a stern look, "I have told you when you can leave heavn and you won't untill then."  
  
Yuki frowned then sighed in defeat, "Yes Sir." With that, Yuki turned and left the white office room walking down the hallway ignoring the wave that Nem, the secretary gave him.  
  
Outside the palace Yuki had a new idea, "I'll visit Haru. He has a crystal ball and can see what's going on in the human world! I can find out about who I was assigned to and what Kyo is doing to protect her!" Yuki took off for the sky again slapping his huge majestic wings against the wind and smiled in voctory.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------  
  
That's all for tonight everyone, Reveiws please, avoid flames, I know my spelling and grammer sucks but like I said I don't have Microsoft Word. Deal with it people and use common sence for some of the words/typos.  
  
Amaya 


	7. Back to Work!

AN: Hello hello all. I'm thrilled with the reveiws I got for the last chapter, so therefore I'm gonna make thic chapter extra-long...or as long as I can before I spoil too much. ;; Eh heh. Also, my room is being painted and since the computer is in my room.. I don't want to inhale any toxic fumes that may effect my wrting... Nothings worse than a high aurthor on the computer.. right? Right. Therefore, it may be a while untill I write again  
Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Baset. There, I said it.. I hope you're satisfied.  
  
Tainted Angel Feathers

-Chapter 7

-

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
The week seemed to pass by slowly... Tohru didn't know how a cut could keep her in the house for so long. You would think she would have to have sitches or something.. Kyo must have done something to it while she was asleep though... Maybe he stitched it up afraid it would hurt too much..  
  
After a week with him, she wouldn't be too surprised. He had alot of good qualities about him.  
  
He was very strong, and amazingly brave. Yesterday when a rat sneeked into the house, she and Kyoko we're terrified.. it was HUGE. Kyo kicked it out like it was nothing... Then again, that glare he gave it following those foul words may have proven otherwise..  
  
'Maybe he has a problem with rats..'  
  
Even though the week went by slowly, it didn't mean she just sat around the house thinking or reading. She did more than that.  
  
Since Kyo was new to the whole 'Television' though, it was nice to sit with him and watch movies.  
  
'I remember when we watched Old Yeller...'  
  
Tohru had broken down sobbing with Old Yeller was killed. Kyo didn't seem phased, but seeing Tohru in tears he had comforted her saying the dog was in a better place.. he would know... he was FROM that better place..  
  
Tohru asked Kyo questions about Heaven, but he said he remembered little of the inside.. something had happend, I know it. I know this because when I bring it up now, he shrugs it away or changes the subject. It worries me.  
  
Besides being strong, brave, and caring, he was also a great listener, so Tohru talked with kyo alot as well. She told him stories about her mom and her job. Of course, when Tohru started to babble, Kyo let her know.  
  
'And he's so bashful it's darling!'  
  
Tohru giggled to herself remembering all the small moments that they shared in silence. Kyo would blush when she rested her head on his shoulder.. and when he complimented her cooking, his face would turn pink.. so cute!  
  
'The week may have gone slowly, but I was glad it did. I enjoy being with Kyo.'  
  
"Tohru? C'mon, you're gonna be late."  
  
Tohru quickly slid on her shoes and tapped her toes against the ground to get them on comfortably, "Comming."  
  
Kyo stood on the porch and Tohru rushed outside, looking at him she flashed him a cheery smile and he blushed smiling bashfully back, so cute.  
  
The walk to work seemed short, Tohru told Kyo about her job, which was the buisiness one. The job was payed low, but she had alot of fun.  
  
Her other job was to clean up an office building.. she started that job when she got her new home, to make ends meet.  
  
By then, she arrived at Work A, as she called it. Kyo hesitated before letting her in.  
  
"Yes, Kyo?"  
  
"Uh.. Nothing.. I pick you up at 6:45, right?"  
  
Tohru nodded and waved him goodbye, then entered the large building.  
  
Kyo sighed waching her leave he turned away thinking about what she said... "If I wanna help Tohru out...' he thought picking up a newspaper, 'Then I have to find a job of my own soon. But.. I don't have any records so.. crap, what am I gonna do?'

-

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------

-

At 6:30, Kyo leaned against the building structure of Tohru's work. He put alot of thought in getting a job, and checked every differnet newspaper, but he couldn't find one that he could so withought any school degree.. or one that Tohru wouldn't know about.  
  
'I could always be invisible and watch for Tohru's back.. that's what I'm here for right?  
  
..But I wouldn't help but feel guilty of stalking her like that, not after all she had done for me. Fixing me delicious meals, teaching me about EArth cultures of today.. and just.. being there. I've been alone for the past 100 years.. and I'm not used to being treated like this... I'm happy, but I want her happy too...'  
  
"Kyo?"  
  
'Tohru?' He looked up from staring at his shoes to see Tohru smiling at him holding a briefcase, 'Was it 6:45 already? Have I been standing here that long?' "Hey.."  
  
Kyo blinked then pushed himself off the wall plastering his usual scowl on his face, blushing he took Tohru's unoccupied hand and started leading her down the street.  
  
Tohru's hand closed around his in a warm clasp, Kyo's blush darkened and he looked the other way so she wouldn't see. "So uh, where is this place?"  
  
"Three blocks more to go. Oh look!" Kyo blinked and looked to where Tohru was pointing, it was the large Church, "That's where we met!"  
  
Kyo nodded smiling, "I'm glad we did.."  
  
He noticed Tohru looking up at him, 'Oh Shit!' Kyo screatched mentally, 'Did I say that out loud?!'  
  
Tohru's face had a small blush of modesty, but she smiled at him, "I'm glad too."  
  
Kyo returned the smile not knowing what was going on in his mind.  
  
Arriving at Tohru's second place of work, Kyo said his goobye and Tohru rushed inside. Kyo took a tour around the city.

-

It was now 9:00 sharp and Kyo was leaning against a rail looking down at the roads behind him, He saw a couple leaning against a pillar start to make out, nearly riping of each other's clothes. Kyo looked in the other direction in disgust. How could humans be so...so .. dirty? Sure it was the instinct to procreate but.. in front of the while damn world?!  
  
Kyo looked up seeing Tohru walk out the building, she looked exhasted. Her head was dropping abit and her eyes hazed from a long day of work. Her brown silky hair slide across her shoulders and the lights from the cars reflected her soft skin. Kyo blushed realizing what he was thinking. Tohru looked up and when she saw him her face lit up, she looked awake and full of joy again. She walked over to him, "Ah, Kyo, How was your day?"  
  
Kyo scuffed, "If I gotta hang around all day while you work it gets boring."  
  
Tohru looked down, "Ah, Sorry Kyo...I only work every other day, I'm still sorry you had a bad day."  
  
Kyo sighed and straightened up from the railing reaching an arm around her and pulling her against him in a friendly hug, Tohru both blushed abit, regardless. "Stop appologizing, okay? I just got used to, you know.. hanging out with you.. that I forgot how awful it is to have no one to talk to.."  
  
Tohru sighed in relief against his shoulder, they stood there for a moment untill a slurred voice came from behind Tohru, "Awwww How cute.... Hey, why don't you kisss her and make up...? Haha..hahahaha.." The voice trailed off and Tohru blushed more, Kyo's grip around her tightened. "Aww, the two are blushing, nothing to be ashamed of cutie pies, i'm sure your parents don't mind what you do ...tonight.. haha.. where you gonna take her...? She's cuute.. Mind if I have a bite kiddo...?" The annoying drunk started wandering toward Tohru about to yank her from Kyo's grasp for a better look. Kyo snapped,  
  
"Hey Asshole why don't you go screw around somewhere else and leave us the fuck alone?!" Kyo pulled Tohru behind her ready to fight for her honor, the drunk backed off laughing and stumbling away.  
  
Kyo grabbed Tohru's hand again and started pulling her down the street, "Sorry about that, I got carried away." Tohru blushed, "I didn't mind.. you were protecting me anyway.. right? So you were only doing your job."  
  
Kyo nodded slowing down his pace as they turned the block, "Yeah.."  
  
Tohru smiled as they entered the house, she felt so good to know she would talk to someone too, and not be alone anymore.

-

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------

-

Yuki arrived at Haru's house, Haru blinked seeing Yuki, "Um, hey Yuki, did you find out about the riddle?"  
  
"Yeah, it was Kyo."  
  
"Kyo? Wow.. I'm shocked."  
  
"Me too, I was going to ask if you could lend me your crystal ball? I want to make sure that stupid cat is doing everything right." Haru nodded and stepped aside allowing Yuki in.  
  
Hatsuharu guided Yuki into another room where a large glass ball on a golden holder sat atop a circle table. Yuki and Haru sat down on two chairs around the table.  
  
"How's it work?"  
  
Haru didn't answer but he tapped his hand on the crystal ball, and mumbled something to it. Yuki watches, skeptical of what was going to happen.  
  
The crystal ball glowed in a soft light as a cloud formed inside. His eyes widened when he saw the image of Kyo holding a girl, Tohru Yuki guessed, in an embrace. Tohru looked so innocent against him, his and Haru's face slightly reddened. They watched a man approach them and seemed to stumble. Kyo's reaction was violent and he yelled at the man. Yuki's eye gave an annoyed twitch and he clenched his fist. Was Kyo hitting on her or protecting her? He and Haru watched the image of Kyo guide Tohru down a street. Yuki turned away abit, "That stupid... I can't beleive it.."  
  
"Yuki, look!"  
  
Yuki turned around to see a shadow move across the sidewalk on the empty night street. Yuki frowned with Haru, "That's not normal is it?" "No," Haru answered as the image faded away, "I know the Father knows about this.. I hope he's planning something." Yuki nodded, "This is more stressful than all the paperwork I do."  
  
Haru looked at Yuki, "Yuki, if you'd like, I'll let you borrow the crystal ball for a while."  
  
Yuki turned to Haru and blinked, "Really?" His violet eyes softened and he smiles as Haru nodded, "Thanks Haru, I owe you one."  
  
"it's no problem Yuki." Yuki took the heavy glass shere as Haru handed it to him. With a nod, Yuki walked to the door.  
  
"Thanks again Haru."  
  
Haru smiled as Yuki flew away through the clouds of heaven to return to his own home.

-

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------

-

Kyo looked at Tohru as they ate dinner. Tohru made crawfish that night.. which Kyo was really enjoying. It was quiet in the room besides from Kyoko's scurrying back and forth around the house. Damn, that was an active cat.  
  
Kyo couldn't say he wasn't enjoying the silence.. there wasn't any tension or anything.. he was enjoying himself, just knowin he wasn't eating alone. He stole a glance from Tohru who was, shockingly, staring at him.. or through him. Kyo raised his head up eyeing her in curiosity, "What's up?"  
  
Tohru blinked as if she just realized he was there and looked away, "Oh, I just had an eerie feeling I guess."  
  
Kyo raised an eyebrow, "Eerie feeling?"  
  
"Yeah," Tohry started to eat more of her crawfish, "Like someone was watching us." She laughed abit at the thought and replaced her troubled look with a smile before changing the subject, "So, how's the food?"  
  
Kyo shrugged, "It's pretty good I guess." Tohru smiled knowing he liked it.  
  
After dinner, Kyo offered to clean up. Tohru looked at him and tried to protest, but Kyo guided her to her room and closed to door walking into the kitchen.  
  
'He doesn't want me working to hard I suppose..' Tohru smiled as she slid on her big navy t-shirt, 'He's so kind, thinking of others instead of himself...'  
  
Kyo watched the dishes soak in the dishwater and started to scrub them deep in thought.  
  
What was that eerie feeling she had? Was it a warning? Maybe he's just paranoid right now... Damn, she shouldn't push herself working so damn hard. It's like every time he turned around she was tryng to make someone's life easier instead of herself.. Every time she did that he just wanted to yell at her and tell her that she shouldn't work so fucking hard!  
  
'..But...'  
  
She was trying to make them happy... she was trying to make them feel better about themselves, to know someone cared about them... she made him feel...  
  
"Kyo?"  
  
Kyo jumped abit quickly turning around and blushed at being caught off gaurd.  
  
But there was another reason why his face was red.  
  
Tohru was standing behind him wearing a baggy t-shirt and shorts looking over his shoulder at the plate he was cleaning.  
  
"Ya?"  
  
Tohru didn't look at him and smiled, "I think the plate is clean."  
  
"Wha?" Kyo looked to see the plate with scratches of where he took his frustration out and his hands raw from the soaked scrubber rubbing against his hands.  
  
"Uh..."  
  
Tohru laughed and softly moved him aside taking the sponge from him, "I'll clean, and you can dry..okay?"  
  
"Sure." Tohru smiled and reached into the soapy water as he dried his nearly worn away plate.  
  
Kyo sighed drifting back into his thoughts about Tohru... Okay, maybe it wasn't very productive, but he couldnt help thinking about her. She was the only girl he really ever gotten so close to... it felt weird, but in a good way.  
  
Kyo set another plate Tohru handed to him that he dried on the counter.  
  
'At least I'm not having perverted thoughts.. like Shigure would.. I hope he never rubbed off on me. I would die if he did... well... okay maybe not.  
  
"Geh."  
  
Kyo blinked again out his thoughts by Tohru. He looked at her to see her sucking on her finger. Mixed emotions flooded in Kyo's mind as he asked her what happened.  
  
Tohru looked at Kyo and showed him her finger that was bleeding a tad. "I cut myself."  
  
She blushed abit when Kyo had took her wrist and brought it close to his face to inspect it carefully. She watched him in awe as he studied her wound.  
  
'I guess I cut it on a knife in the sink...'  
  
Her eyes widened abit when Kyo brought her finger to his lips to clean her dainty finger before he wrapped abit of a paper towel around it and releasing her hand. She looked up at him and smiled. Kyo noticed this and a blush creeped on his face,  
  
"H-hey! What's with that look? I was just trying to help.. I.. eh.. damnit."  
  
Tohru smiled, "Thanks, Kyo."  
  
Kyo gulped and nodded then looked away, "Uh, Why don't you just go to bed? We'll get this tomarrow."  
  
Tohru nodded and left the room bidding him goodnight. Kyo sighed heavily, "That was nerve racking." Turning off the light, he left the kitchen and walked into the living room where he lounged on the couch falling asleep quickly.  
  
But outside the house a shadowy figure stuffed a lighted end of a newspaper under the house before vanishing away in the night shadows.

-

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------

-

that's it all! It's 5 am and I'm tired. -sighs- Must.. sleep...-passes out- 


	8. Consuming Flames to New Aquaintences

AN: Hey again! School is over and I now have insperation! Mwahaha! -does a dance- Anyways, I went to see my freinds graduate at their schools too and now that Summer is here.. I can work more often! But I can't promise chapters commin in like a hurricane, I still have to have insperation ya know. Again, I appologize for any bad spelling or grammer.. I don't have a Spell and Grammer Check on this program.  
  
Disclaimer: -holds up a Kyo plushie- I don't own the ANime he comes from, which is Fruits Basket.. I do own the plushie though -huggles-.

Tainted Angel Feathers

.

Chapter 8

.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------

.

Smoke.  
  
That's what Kyo woke up to not only smell, but see. It was everywhere, the room was hot and stuffy with the dark clouds. A light was comming from the kitchen, where tounges of fire were spreading across the tile and cuboards. Kyo first instinct was to find Tohru.  
  
Jumping out of the living room he leaped to the hall toward Torhu's room. He pictured Tohru's fire consumed body and her eyes cold from death, this made his heart catch in his throat Kyo ran faster than ever.  
  
He kicked down the door where the smoke instantly collided against him. His eyes widened seeing Tohru shaking beneath her covers. She was still alive, or so he hoped. Rushing over, he threw the quilt off of Tohru, his eyes wide in concern and fear as he checked her for any burns. Her head whipped up to see him and her eyes were teary. For a moment she sat frozen untill she fell into his open arms in fear.  
  
"Kyo! I thought you were gone! I was so afraid!"  
  
Kyo hugged her back shaking in emotions of fear, sadness, and joy. "Tohru, I'm here, don't cry." he was brought back to reality when the ceiling fell in flames at their side. Tohru jumped and screamed in terror before Kyo caught her in his arms and turned heading for the door.  
  
'I have to save her... I can't lose her just yet!'  
  
Kyo glided down the hall as the peices of roof fell around them. Tohru clung to him tightly and he could hear her praying as they dashed down the hall.  
  
Her prayers were cut short when a huge chunk of the ceiling fell down infront of them. Kyo searched for a way out and found none; therefore, he had to run through it. His took a deep breath and his arm around Tohru's chest pulled her closer against him as he took a step back. Tohru's eyes widened.  
  
"Kyo?"  
  
"Close your eyes, Tohru."  
  
Her eyes widened more unable to comply as Kyo's body glowed a bright blue. The glow engulfed her too and Kyo started running toward the wall of flames. Tohru's eyes shut waiting for the worst.  
  
She felt hot light brush past her and a she heard a loud crash. Her eyes opened to see Kyo bust through the front door with his shoulder, as not to injure Tohru. His wince made her feel instantly worried and scared. She gasped as they stumbled across the porch and Kyo's loss of footing as the porch cut off. He fell into the soft grass still holding her tightly. He sat up with her in his arms and scooted back away from the house. His heavy panting scared Tohru more and she trembled in his arms.  
  
"Kyo? Kyo are you alright?"  
  
Kyo let her crawl out of his lap and nodded, "Yeah.. yeah I'm fine.. What about you?"  
  
Tohru avoided his question, "Are you sure? You just--"  
  
"Yeah I'm sure, damnit! Stop asking me that!"  
  
Tohru collapsed in his arms sobbing, "Kyo!I was so scared!"  
  
Kyo's eyes softened and he stroked her hair softly, "Shh, It's alright. I'm okay, see?"  
  
Tohru sat up, "I have to get Kyoko! I forgot about her!" But before Tohru could move though, Kyo pulled her back down in the grass and stood up, "Stay Tohru." With that, he ran back toward the house through the broken door.  
  
"Kyo!"  
  
Tohru's eyes watched in horror as the front of the house came down in flames. The fire flickering across the once cozy home she lived in. Her knees felt weak and her eyes welded in tears. "Kyo." She closed her eyes tightly and burried her face in her hands, "KYO!" The crackling and snapping of the fire was all she heard from her cry in distress. She chocked his name again as her hot tears streamed down her face. She shook in angst and confusion. Everything happend so fast..  
  
'Kyo...'  
  
'The only man I ever met who showed me so much kindnes.. He was more of an angel than anyone is.. he saved me.. and he ran in there to save my cat, Kyoko.. He's.. He's..'  
  
"Dead.." She managed to choke out before she fell into another wave of sobs.  
  
"Damn, I thought you had faith in me!"  
  
Tohru looked up quickly to see Kyo smirking in victory at her with Kyoko in his arms. Kyoko leaped into Tohru lap as Kyo crouched down beside her.  
  
"Kyo..I thought.."  
  
"I'm an angel, remember? Don't you listen?"  
  
Tohru's eyes filled with more tears of a different emotion, happiness. She fell into his lap wrapping her arms around his waist and burying her face into his stomach. Kyo fell back on his behind and his hands lifted in shock. He hesitantly rested them on his back rubbing it to comfort her, "Calm down, Tohru. It's alright."  
  
"I'm sorry, I thought I was gonna lose you. You saved my life.. and you nearly died saving it, then, again the same for Kyoko.. but I was afraid of losing you Kyo! Even though we don't know each other very well, I worry about you and care for you. I was.. I was terrified you might leave me, like this."  
  
Kyo looked at her in shock. She.. cared about him? He picked up the girl in his arms as she held Kyoko against her chest.  
  
"We're going to stay at the Church tonight, we'll figure things out tomarrow." When she nodded, Kyo carried Tohru down the street untill they arrived at the Church, where they all slept in exhastion for the events.

.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------

.

Yuki sat down in his white sofa chair sighing in relief. The crystal ball covered the image of the burning house with smoke before it went back to normal.  
  
"That was too close for comfort."  
  
Seeing Tohru in the bed in fear made Yuki feel scared as hell. He was sure glad when Kyo woke up and rescued her. The whole experience was more stressing to him than watching one of those action movies that Rin would loan him.  
  
"But this is still a problem" Yuki said sitting up and heading toward the door, "Now they're homeless and they need someone to help them."  
  
He brushed off his navy buisiness suit and leaped off his porch gliding with his angelic wings back to the Palace.

.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------

.

A young boy looked at the Father, "Yes, sir!" A childish salute he made and a giddy smile plastered on his face, "I will do my job!"  
  
The door swung open and Yuki entered the office panting heavily from his non-stop flight. The young boy blinked at the intruder, "Yuki?"  
  
Yuki, who had his eyes glued on the Father, tore his gaze away and looked at the young boy, his eyes widened, "Momiji?"  
  
Momiji smiled in happiness and pounced giving Yuki a bear hug, his blue hat tumbling off his bouncing golden curls, "I got an assignment!"  
  
The Serephim looked at the Father in question, "He did?"  
  
"Yes, Yuki. I sent him to help Tohru and Kyo."  
  
"That's what I came to discuss, Tohru's house burned down, as you know, and they need help, the kind only we have the power to give.. so-"  
  
The Father interrupted motioning to the younger angel pulling away from Yuki, "So I'm sending Momiji to help them."  
  
"How can he help?"  
  
"Momiji is an angel who, as you know, lives on Earth and is very wealthy. He's going to let Kyo and Tohru live in one of his estates for now."  
  
Yuki hesitated the looked down, "So you don't need my help then master?"  
  
The Father chuckled, "Your time will come Yuki, don't worry! For now, Momiji, you need to go now."  
  
Momiji nodded, "Okay Father, Good bye!" He waved and skipped out of the office followed by Yuki.

.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------

.

Kyo was asleep in one of the pews with Tohru snuggled up in his lap and Kyoko purring curled up between Tohru's shoulder and the pew, but sleeping on his arm. Tohru stiffened as a dream was playing in her head.

.

"Mom?"  
  
A woman turned toward her and smiled giving her a thumbs up, "Hey Tohru!"  
  
"Mom!" Tohru threw her hands around her, only to see her vanish.  
  
"Wha? Mom? Mom where are you?"  
  
Her mother's voice drited around her, "I'm here Tohru, I'm always here. In your heart. Don't be afraid."  
  
Tohru smiled and folded her hands together, "Yes.. Yes you're right.. I just wish I could see you again."  
  
"Don't worry hun, you'll see me again, He said so Himself. Untill then.. there is someone to look after you also, someone you can talk to."  
  
Tohru looked forward in the darkness as her mother's voice faded completely, "Him? Who is that? and Who is to protect me?" she asked, mostly to herself  
  
"Me."  
  
Tohru spun around in surprise hearing a gentle, caring voice answer from behind her.  
  
"Kyo?"  
  
The orange haired young man smiled lovingly at her. Kyo's ruby eyes were soft yet fiery with passion. He clasped his hands over hers looking down at her, "I will always protect you, Tohru. I'll care for you for as long as time lets me."  
  
Tohru smiled in happiness, "Thank you Kyo."

.

"What are you doing here!?"  
  
Tohru was brought back to reality hearing Kyo's voice. She opened her eyes to see the chest of someone wearing a yellow sweater with orange stars on it, She blinked at looked up to see a blonde haired young boy giggling.  
  
"Ah?"  
  
"Haha! It's Tohru! Tohru, you're awake!"  
  
Tohru blinked at the excited boy and sat up as Kyo growled, "What do you want Momiji?"  
  
'Momiji?' Tohru blinked again and looked to Kyo, 'Kyo knows him, so maybe he's an angel too.. That would explain how he knew my name.'  
  
Momiji grabbed Tohru's hand gently pulling her out of Kyo's lap and he hugged her, "It's great to finally meet you Tohru! I'm here to help!"  
  
"How are you gonna help, you damn brat?"  
  
Momiji sniffled, "Tohru, Kyo's being mean."  
  
Kyo's eyes flared when Tohru patted his back, 'She's taking his side?! I don't bielive it.. oh well.. maybe I can. She thinks he just a younger boy and her nature is to care for everyone..heh.'  
  
"Well, this is how it goes!" Kyo and Tohru looked at Momiji as he explained the plan.  
  
"You see, the Father-"  
  
"The..Father?"  
  
"Uh huh, he knows everything that happends. He's God. He knows all about the assasinment. It's an improtant one."  
  
"He knows I'm on this assignment?" Tohru looked to Kyo in confusion. God knew everything.. so how would he not know about Kyo being on this assignment.  
  
"Is He angry?"  
  
Momiji laughed, "Nope! He says it's 'All acourding to plan!'"  
  
"Go on." Momiji sat down between Tohru and Kyo petting Kyoko who crawled in his lap, "Well, he knows about the fire too.. so he sent me to help. I'm just an Angel you see." he looked to Tohru who nodded understanding before continuing, "I play as a rich bachelor and I own lotsa estates. The Father told me to give you one of the houses, I can pay the utilities and stuff."  
  
Tohru rocked in shock, "Oh my.. this is so unexpected. I.. I never thought that this would happen to me. It;s all so fast!"  
  
Momiji pated her back, "Don't worry Tohru, I'll take care of you."  
  
"And what about me!?"  
  
Kyo steamed abit, it was his job watching Tohru.. not Momiji's.  
  
"Don't worry Kyo, I'll watch you too." Kyo glared, "That's not what I meant!"  
  
Tohru, who was still tryin to recover over the shock of being offerned a new home looked to Kyo, "When do we leave?"  
  
Kyo opened his mouth to answer but Momiji jumped from the pew, "Right now right now!" He grabbed Tohru's hand and started dragging her out the Church. Kyo was hot on their heels carrying Kyoko who was also dizzy in confusion. 'Oh mom, it looks like I'm going to be a busy girl for a while. What with angels looking out for me. Why are they so intent on helping me? And who is this AKito? What is his story? Why does he want to hurt me? I hope these questions are answered soon..."

.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------  
  
Ah, long chappy, eh? Well It's late but I may start the next one tonight just foir the hell of it. Well, untill the next update, Keep up with the three 'R's' of Fanfiction. "Read, Reveiw and Repeat"  
  
BTW, I made the three 'R's' up, if you take it at least give me some credit. ;;  
  
Amaya Hanyou 


	9. Overwhelming Emotions

AN: Hey again everyone! Thanks for reveiws and such. Such inspiring words I read. In the end of all of this story I'm gonna have a page just for you, the reviewers! It will have a comment by each of your names to show my appreciation to your wonderful words that help me up to write each day! Won't that be great?

.

Reviewers: in the name of god, satan and all of humanity SHUT THE HELL UP AND WRITE!

AN: ....

Disclaimer: If I owned it, than AMAYA HANYOU would be on your Manga covers.. since it's not, than what does that mean everybody?

Audience: You're a nobody who needs a life.

Disclaimer:.......Noo, it means that I don't own it. -holds up crobar- but I do own this and I'll meet you outside for calling me a nobody.

.

Tainted Angel Feathers

.

Chapter 9

.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

.

Tohru stirred the beef stew in the pot humming a soft melody to herself. Momiji had brought them to a small, yet cozy home near her work off the edge of town. Kyoko was still getting used to the place by exploring all the rooms.

Kyo walked into the room rubbing his temples. Tohru turned and smiles brightly at him, "Hello Kyo, I'm making beef stew for dinner."

Kyo walked behind her peeking over her shoulder for a wiff. He sighed in content and purred before Momiji burst in the room weraing one of his colorful outfits, "Tohru! Whatcha making?"

Tohru smiled, "Beef stew!"

"Yay! I love beef stew! Kyo, you haven't had it before have you? Well, it's really really good..though I don't think Hatsuharu would like it.. anyway, I hear Tohru is a great cook, is she? Is she really?"

Tohru blushed and Kyo fumbled abit from the interruption, "Yeah."

Momiji smiled, "I have no doubt she is the best in the world!" With that, the boy bounced out the room to watch cartoons. Kyo looked at Tohru, "Hey."

Tohru didn't loook up, "Hm?"

"You like Momiji?"

Tohru blinked, "Yes, he's a nice young boy and so active. He's very generous too, letting us live here. Why do you ask?"

Kyo shrugged pushing any jealousy down the drain, "No reason, just curious."

Tohru nodded and smiled, "Welp, it's ready!" She picked up the bowls and poured the stew in each setting the table.

Momiji hopped next to Tohru and begin eating smiling, "Wow Tohru, this is wonderful!"

Tohru smiled and Kyo grumbled. She looked at Kyo, "Do you like it Kyo?"  
Kyo opened his mouth to speak but sighed and continued eating. Tohru looked down slightly hurt.

The meal went on with Momiji's endless chattering and Tohru's answers to his simple questions. Kyo stayed silent.

Kyo sighed after finishing his meal and put the dishes away walked toward the door, "Thanks."

Tohru smiled and was about to say something when Kyo shut the door out of the kitchen leaving her and Momiji alone. Tohru covered her face with her hands.

"Tohru? Are you alright? Why are you crying? Was it Kyo?"

Tohru's muffled tears were heard by Kyo, who leaned against the door mentally kicking himself for being so cruel to her. He walked away lowering his face and trudged upstairs to his room.

.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

.

Kyo layed in bed long after Momiji and Tohru went to bed. He was deep in thought about his actions toward Tohru.

'I'll make it up to her..' He thought to himself looking up. His arms folded behind his head and his eyes glued on the ceiling, 'I'll be extra nice and compliment her cooking tomarrow and appologize for dinner.. After Momiji leaves. He had better. After all, it's MY job to watch Tohru."

Kyo wondered where his suden verge of possesiveness came from. 'Well, she was only being nice to him.. after all.. he DID give us this house. The least she did was cook him dinner. and I never even thanked him.. Instead I was rude to her and gave her the burdan. I can't beleive myself.'

His fist clenched and he growled at himself, 'Okay.. new plan, I'll be nice to the brat and Tohru tomarrow. I'll even cook breakfast. Then I can kick Momiji out. Heh.' A smirk spread on his handsome features imagining kicking Momiji out.. but.. 'Does that make me sounds even more possesive over Tohru? To not share her even with a little kid?'

He shook his head, 'Damnit, what do I do? I can't think.. I need to go to sleep before i think myself into a corner.'

He closed his eyes and let sleep overcome him, relaxing fully. He sighed thinking about the stew Tohru made and.. Tohru herself when a knock in his door woke him back up. He blinked, "Come in." he grumbled to himself, 'If it's Momiji...'

"Kyo?"

Kyo sat up looking at Tohru as she opened the door wide eyed, "T-Tohru?"

Tohru closed the door behind her, "Is it okay if I stay in here for a while? Momiji started to snore and I didn't want to wake him.."

Kyo sighed, "You shouldn't let people walk all over you.." "I'm s-" Kyo raised his hand, "And don't appologize, it gets aggrivating."

Tohru hesitated then nodded walking over to his bed. She sat down at the end of it and looked at the sheets like they were interesting all of a sudden. Kyo sighed, "If this is about earlier.."

"I'm sorry."

Kyo blinked, "What?

"I guess I was so caught up of the new house and cooking and cleaning, I never had the chance to spend time with you. I'm sorry Kyo."

Kyo glared at her and crawled out from under the covers over sitting next to her, 'Good thing I wore pants...'

"Tohru, It's not you, it's me.. I guess I got.." Kyo hesitated, his face lowering downcast. Tohru looked at him and urged him to continue.

"I was.. jealous.. and I shouldn't be. I was selfish and left you to thank Momiji when he gave us both this house.. I'm the one who should be sorry."

Tohru smiled at him, "Don't appologize Kyo.."

They sat in silence, both in their own little worlds as the few moments drifted on by.

"Can I.. stay here tonight?"

Her question caught Kyo completely off gaurd. She wanted to sleep in the same bed as him? She probably didn't know what that implied. He couldn't say no, and honestly he didn't really want to, either. Gulping. he blushed and nodded slowly letting her crawl under the covers. Despite his attempt to stay cool, his hands shook when he scooted to lie next to her on the suddenly tiny bed.

"Are you sure?"

"Sure Kyo!" her innocent smile was contagious, althought he was probably grinning more like an idiot than smiling.

He lied atop the covers, not wanting to touch her.. He would never get to sleep when they were both in one bed under the same covers.. Last night he was actually dressed and he was more concerned for her saftey than his emotions running wild.

"Are you hot Kyo?" Her question was sompletely innocent, she was thinking about him being to hot to be under the covers. Boy was he ever. "Yeah." He muttered rolling to his side away from her to hide the blush on him.

Tohru seemed pensive for a moment, "Kyo are you scared to sleep in the bed with me because of the misunderstanding earlier?"

"No, it's just.. Tohru, I shouldn't be here." He was her gaurdian angel, nothing more, right?

"It's okay" she said with a warm smile, "I don't want to leave you anymore, Kyo."

That hit him. Her tone was serious and sweet. "I don't want to leave you either," he whispered, still not facing her. Talking just seemed out of place at the moment, as if his words would break if they were spoken too loudly. "Tohru, do you know?"

"Know what Kyo?"

He rolled over to his back turning his face to her's, meeting her blue green eyes.

'That I think love you.' He thought to himself.

"I--..Nevermind," he rolled back over to his side away from Tohru, afraid of the consequenses of his words. He had her turst and freindship, and those three words might break that bond apart or hurt her emotionally, he couldn't ever do that to her. If he cared for her, he would have to consider her feelings too. "'Night."

"..Goodnight Kyo." His face relaxed hearing her breatheing deepen and lengthen. 'And if she doesn't have the same feelings for me..' He thought drifting into a restless sleep,

'It would kill me all over again.'

.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

.

Kyo had been very polite.. or as much as he could, to Tohru and Momiji. It was now Friday and Momiji had left that morning when Kyo went to bring Tohru to work. Kyo wandered up and down the streets, deep in thought. He had talked to Momiji one morning after dropping Tohru off to work. Momiji said Tohru was an orphan, She had lived with her mother untill she was fifteen. That was four years ago. She had lived alone with Kyoko, walking down those dangerous streets, praying for guidence for four whole years.

Momiji told him about Tohru had always been such a sweet, loving girl. Her mother was very affectionate to her and hugged Tohru many times, they had a mental and physical mother-daughter bond. That was why Tohru was always holding his hand, or walking close to his side. She was used to being so close to everyone.

'How dangerous.' Kyo thought as he leaned against the wall of a Quick Mart. 'If any pervert didn't know, they would think she was comming on to them. Shit, that would be horrible. Taking advantage of such a sweet girl.'

'What about last Friday? Didn't you take advantage of her then?' His conscence came to play,

'Shut the fuck up, I didn't touch her.'

'Ah Ah, Temper, Temper' his consceince shook a finger at him smirking, 'You were thinking about how her lips would feel against yours, or how her body felt wrapped in your arms when you picked her up from work.'

'Yeah, and because of that stupid drunk it wasn't that long.' Kyo rolled her eyes sarcasticlly, he booted that part of his mind to the back of his head where he couldn't hear the annoying voice.

Tohru walked out of the building and smiled seeing Kyo, "Hello Kyo! You're early."

Kyo rolled his eyes, "I'm always early, remember?"

Tohru looked down, "Sorry." She smiled weakly and knuckled her head as to show him how dense she was, "I'm such a dummy."

Kyo chuckled and took her hand, "You sure are."

Tohru smiled and Kyo laughed again, "Stupid girl."

Pouting she sniffled abit jokingly, "Meanie."

Kyo looked at her and acted shock, "Tohru," he clutched his chest with his free hand, "You just insulted someone."

He smirked seeing her eyes widen in fear, "Ah! Sorry Kyo! I didn't mean it! I'm I.. eh. I didn't mean."

Kyo laughed and gave her hand a squeeze, "I know, I was just playing."

Tohru sighed in relief as they turned the corner to the grocery store. Tohru was off from her second job today so she was wearing a short black skirt with a white top.

Walking in Kyo smiled at Tohru feeling so, free. She checked down the isles for what she was looking for on her list and he felt the urge to hold her, but he resisted.

"Kyo, can you get the milk while I find the bread?" Kyo nodded and reluctantly released her hand watching her part from him. His red eyes followed her untill she was no longer in sight, and he walked down another isle toward the milk section.

Tohru searched the isle for the bread and smiled seeing it right under her nose, "I can't beleive I missed it. I guess I'm not paying attention." She was right, her attention was on the red eyed angel who was just holding her hand.

A familiar hello snapped her out of her gaze and she spun around to see her boss, Kenichiro.

Kenichiro smiled his perfect smile and brushed back his dark, brown, well groomed hair. "I thought it was you, Tohru."

Tohru smiled, "H-Hello Kenichiro. It's nice to see you left early too." He started advancing toward her and smirked, "You too, I thought I would never leave." They laughed.

Tohru turned, "Well I best be going, I'm with a friend and they're probably wondering where I am."

Kenichiro grinned, "I think they can wait a few more minutes, we barely talk of non-buisiness matters anyway, they'll understand."

"No, 'They' won't." Keinichiro turned to see Kyo standing behind him gripping the milk carton trying not to use it as a weapon against Kenichiro.

Kenichiro gave a hallow laugh, "Ah, so you're the friend Tohru was talking about. Hello, I'm Kenichiro Natsume. It's nice to meet you." Kenichiro wrapped an arm around Tohru's shoulder and laughed, "I'm Tohru's boss at Natsume corps, it's a family owned building." Tohru blushed nervously and looked to Kyo who was about to explode in anger. Being in Kenichiro's arms made her feel.. dirty. She knew he liked to do this sort of thing to every girl who worked for him, but she didn't have a crush on him like most of them. Trying to wiggle out of his grasp, she found Kenichiro's grasp grow tighter.

Kyo's anger flared up ad he took Tohru's hand pulling her gently away from Kenichiro and instead against his muscular chest possesivly, "It's nice to meet you too." he said through gritted teeth. "But Tohru and I are more than friends." Tohru looked at Kyo in curiosity and saw him smirk mischeiviously at Kenichiro's dumbfounded face.

"Is this true Tohru?" He looked to Tohru in slight anger. Tohru didn't want to lose her job, but she didn't want to make Kyo seem like a liar.. after all, they were more than friends, they were angel body gaurd and human girl friends. Tohru nodded nervously deciding to play along.

Kenishiro shrugged, "Oh, alright then. I have things to do, see ya." He turned his back and stalked off withought letting them say goodbye, not that Kyo would anyway.

"Kyo?"

Kyo, regaining his sences widened his eyes and released Tohru, "Ah I'm.. I'm sorry Tohru, I didn't mean to embarass you.. I just.. I." Kyo looked at the ground in frustration. Tohru blushed and smiled, "You were only trying to protect me Kyo, thank you." Kyo looked at her and Tohru explained to him, oblivious to the real reason why Kyo said that. Jealousy.

"You knew I felt uncomfortable with him and gave him a reason to stop holding me." She took his hand leading him to another isle, "Well let's get the rest of the groceries Kyo!"

Kyo and Tohru finished their shopping and took the long way home to enjoy the wonderful weather. Kyo listened to Tohru's nonsence about her job and how her point of veiw of how her day was. Whatever he described it as, Kyo thought it was perfect.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's all for now, I hope you enjoyed the fluffyness in it! Kyo starting to realize his love for Tohru.. but does Tohru REALLY feel the same? Find out soooon! I know Yuki and none of the other characters from heaven appeared in the chapter, but that's cause it's devoted to the Kyoru part of the pic. Anyways, I may not be posting as often as I should ;-; Don't hate me! School is starting and I'm in a stressful time in my years. -sighs- First day of high school -whimpers.- Welp, ja ne!

Remeber the three R's! Read, Review, Repeat!

-Amaya


	10. An Angel's Veiw and Understand the Heart

AN: Wow, chapter 10 already! I had a reveiw ask if Kyo died before he became an angel, The answer is no. When people die, their souls are brought to heaven, where they join the angels. Angels are more like servents though. So if Tohru died, and Kyo went to heaven, they might not see each other. But, I already have that figured out... So no worries! It's all in like chapter 15. ; Anyway, hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: ...You heard me the other 9 times, why is this different?!

Tainted Angel Feathers

Chapter 10

It was the end of the month, Yuki knew, but he decided to wait. For an odd reason, he didn't think that it was time to leave to Earth just yet.

Well, for the first reason anyway.

Yuki decided to get a short assasignment to clear his head of all the bad vibes he had been getting recently. And so, with the Father's permission, he was sent down the China to help a young man pass his college finals.

'You're such a book smart young angel,' He rememberd the Father say a few days earlier, 'I'm sure this will be a simple task that will occupy your time untill you feel ready.'

Yuki smiled as he glided past the clouds down to China, following the directions to his human's house.

'I will not fail you Father.'

Haru sighed and rubbed his eyes as he looked at the crystal ball. Everything was getting kinda boring now. It started to get intersting when Kyo nearly threated Tohru's boss, but after that, it kinda slid back into normal. Or as normal as one would say if they had an angel with them.

"But to think, Kyo in love." Haru shook his head and smirked, "You sly cat. Then again, she IS a cute one. But still, Kyo letting her sleep in the same bed as you. Haha, I never thought you had it in you." Haru snickered and looked at the crystal globe before his face returned to a serious, yet depressed expression,

"But..."

He shook his head and leaned back against the chair crossing his arms, "If you are in love with her, and she loves you back, that wil seriously complicate things."

His frown darkened in sadness, "An angel's job is to protect the human, not fall in love."

The globe started to cloud abit with a red and grey color, "This is against the rules.."

"A forbidden love...

like Romeo and Juliet...

Only this isn't two families.. but two different worlds..."

"And they speak normally, instead of that weird accent and exageration of words."

Haru's eyebrow quirked and he turned to see Hiro, one of the Dominions. Haru frowned,

"Were you listening?"

"Well yea, of course I was. There isn't a law against that, is there?" Hiro's voice dripped in sarcasim as he plopped down next to Haru on the couch.

"No, it's rude. How'd you get in here?"

Hiro looked at him frowning, "I came through the door you moron, after all, it was open wide to the heavens. Why do you keep it open anyway? You think someone important might walk in and say 'hello'. Keh, or you're just waiting for people like me to walk in and listen when you're talking to yourself. There's medication for that, ya know."

Haru's eye gave an alarmingly noticable twitch and Hiro's mouth shut.

Haru stood up and grabbed Hiro by the collar, "Well Mr hot stuff why don't you just mind your own fucking buisiness and leave, you're welcome has been too long anyway." Hiro's eyes widened and he gulped.

"Or maybe I should just kick every inch of your sorry ass like you deserve."

"HARU!"

Hau's face faultered and he tilted his head to the door to see who else came to his house unwelcomed.

Kisa looked at Haru with sad eyes and she folded her hands together as well as her tiny cute wings, "Please Haru? Don't hurt Hiro.."

Haru sighed and grumbld dropping the younger angel to the ground. Hiro winced when his butt made contact to the ground and glared at Haru before standing up and crossing his arms.

Kisa ran over to Haru and hugged him tightly, Haru's face softened and he returned to his white self.

Kisa smiled and took Hiro's hand, "We really just came to see why Yuki was so busy the last two months.. and why you lended him the crystal ball."

Haru smirked, "Well, there was an assaignment Yuki was suppose to go on. But he lost it and turned out that Kyo, the banished angel, found it and took off to Earth. So now Kyo's gaurding the girl who was assigned, Tohru, and Yuki is waiting to go down and help."

Kisa and Hiro looked at each other, then to Haru, "So, the riddle.. it was Kyo?"

Haru nodded, "That's right."

Hiro snorted, "That stupid guy? I'm surprised Yuki wasn't down there sooner."

"Hiro..."

"What? It's not like he wasnt banished without a reason!"

Haru glared slightly, "The reason was, Kyo turned his back to fight of an dark angel, and Kohaku ended up on the dark side because of their trick. Therefore, Kyo ended up banished."

Hiro quirked an eyebrow and Kisa mumbled, "But that doesn't sound fair.."

Hiro grumbled, "That because it wasn't. The Father banished him for something else, didn't he?"

Haru shook his head, "No. Nothing else."

Kisa looked up, "Maybe the Father planned it."

The two boys looked at her in shock, "What!?"

Kisa looked down blushing in embarrasment, "I mean to say, maybe the Father banished Kyo so he could get the assaignment to gaurd Tohru... If so, then maybe Kyo wasn't guilty, just part of the plan."

Haru crossed his arms, "That would make sence.. but why banish him?"

Hiro looked up, "Maybe.." Kisa and Haru looked to him as he continued, "He knew the dark side wouldn't suspect him, but Yuki, his most trusted angel."

"Where's Yuki now?"

"He's on an assignment to gaurd a college student. Finals are comming and the Father said his booksmart will help him."

"A college student? All of us angels are intellegent, why send Yuki on such an unimportant job? To trick Akito and the Dark one into thinking that the college student IS the important one?"

"Preciesly" Haru nodded hearing Hiro's thought.

"So what now?" Kisa asked. Haru turned away and sat down on the chair infornt of the crystal ball. Hiro and Kisa followed his actions and did the same, looking at the round glass as it clouded to show an image, "We wait.. and watch.. and hope this goes accourding to His plan.."

The moon.

That's what Kyo loved the most about the night, it was the moon. The giant moon seemed to calm his nerves, look after and and protect him, even why he was afraid. The calm and harmonious glow could put him to sleep. Like the light in the darkness, that's what the moon was to Kyo.

Even as a child angel, he would look at the moon for hours, calm and reassured, even heaven gave him stress at times.

And when he was banished, he would lie amoung the stars and clouds watching the moon as it seemed to drift away from him, hence morning came.

Kyo brushed awy one of his orange locks and placed his arm back behind his head to support it against the rood tiles. A heavy sigh escaped him and his ruby eyes glued back on the moon, mesmorized.

"The moon is so small here on Earth.."

"Is it big in heaven?"

Kyo jerked upwards and turned his head so fast he was surprise he didn't get whiplash. His eyes focused on the sleepy looking girl who was climbing on the roof. Kyo looked back at the moon, "Yeah."

Tohru walked steadily to where he was and sat down, "How big?"

Kyo smiled, "Big enough so that you would try to reach out and touch it."

Tohru smiled at his answer and pulled her knees to her chest, wrapping her arms around her legs and looking up at the moon, "It is beautiful though, isn't it?"

Kyo almost said that so-old line, 'not as beautiful as you,' But instead, he just nodded and darted his gaze at her for a second.

His eyes slightly widened. She wouldn't know it, but she really was beautiful right then.

Maybe it was from where he was sitting, or because he was thinking she was, but right then, she was like.. an angel. One he never thought would be one.

The light on her skin made her glow, and her brown silky hair drapped across her shoulders. Her greenish blue eyes twinkled with the stars and her contagious smile was on her lips.

She was wearing blue silky shorts and a matching tank top and barefoot, but Kyo's mind didn't register any more before he realized he was staring, and Tohru was looking at him in confusion.

"What is it Kyo?"

Kyo looked away, his face flushed from embarrasment, "N-Nothing Tohru."

'Smooth, real smooth, she's never suspect a thing.'

Tohru smiled and rested her head against his shoulder, "My mom used to say, when you feel alone and afraid, to look at the moon. Because someone out there is looking at the moon too, and they are thinking of you. She said when she looks at the moon, she thinks of me...I wonder.." Tohru' eyes softened, "If she's looking at the moon as well."

Kyo looked at her feeling warm droplets on his shoulder. His eyes widened seeing she was crying softly. Her wrapped his arms aorund her nervously, "Hey... don't cry okay? I'm sure she is and uh.. I don't think she would want to see you cry.. right? I mean, she wanted you to know that someone else is looking at the moon and you should feel happy, not sad. So.. stop crying okay?" Kyo brushed away her tears after whispering the last few words. Tohru blushed abit looking at him.

They sat like that for a new moments, and Kyo gulped abit , "T-Tohru?"

Before another word was spoken, Tohru shot up in horror,

"OH NO I LEFT THE BATH WATER RUNNING AGAIN!" with that, she rushed off the roof waving a quick good-bye to kyo and darted into the house.

Kyo took a deep breath before pounting on the tiles, " Damnit! Damnit! Damnit! Damnit!" He sighed and rubbed his hand together before leaning back on the tiles. The faint sound of the water turning off and rustling was heard, before he drew his attention back to the moon,

"Should I tell her? How I feel? Or would it be best if I didn't?

I wanna tell her, so badly, to tell her that I love her.

But if I do, I would hurt her, wouldn't I? Who could love someone like me anyway?"

With the horrible thought in mind, he glared at the moon,

"No one, that's who!"

Tohru sighed as she leaned back in the warm water of her bath, "Oh mom.. what is this feeling? Do I love Kyo? Does he.. love me? The day at the store, was he jealous? Or doing his job?"

She sighed watching the steam rise up in the room, "Why would he love me anyway? He's an angel, and I'm just a clumsy, awkward, silly, not so bright, normal girl.."

She washed her face with the warm water, whiping away the tears, "He's so kind and brave, and handsome and caring... Why would he love me?" She stood up out of the bath and wrapped a towel around her body stepping out the tub and draining the water,

"He's an angel, I'm just a normal girl."

Yes, yes I know, another short chapter. Gomen! Gomen! I' having writers block now, T.T School is starting so I dunno if I'll update as much.. I hate school with a passion.

REMEMBER the THREE 'R's!

Read, Review and Repeat!

Amaya!


	11. An Angel On A Mission

AN: Yeah.. Okay.. well I'm working on a kinda.. messed up somputer so bear with, kay? Also, my corpaltunnel is really starting to bother me, so bear with the sever lack of updates. I appologize a thousand times, btu I'll try just for my beloved reveiwers! Hacha! Anyway, This chapter will have wuite alot of stuff in one peice so I hope you all like it. Remember: READ REVEIW AND REPEAT!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket and I'm sorry if I don't say anythinf remotly amusing this time, it's my coffee break. No pun intended. I'm totally serious.

Tainted Angel Feathers

Chapter 11

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well it was the middle of the month now, nothing had really changed between Kyo and Tohru.

Kyo now had a small job assisting a Master in a Martial Arts dojo. He worked while Tohru worked, asnd was out 30 minutes before she was so he could get to her work in time.

Kyo would take Tohru to work, go to the dojo. At 6:45 he would wait to pick her up, then walk with her to her second job, and drop her off. Kyo then waited there untill it was time to pick Tohru up again, taking her home. She would cook dinner, they would have thier own personal time, such as watching a movie, cleaning, or just sitting on the roof enjoying each other's company. This was a daily routine for the both of them, unless Tohru was off from her second job. Then they had more time off.

Now it was almost June, so they spent more time indoors to stay cool.

One morning, Kyo had waited outside for Tohru ready to take her to work. She came running out of the house smiling gleefully, "Kyo!"

Kyo gave her a sideways glance, "What?"

Tohru smiled and they started walking to her first workplace, "Guess what tomarrow is!"

Kyo shrugged, "What is it?"

Tohru looked up at him, "C'mon, guess!"

Kyo grumbled, "Tohru I don't wanna guess right now, I.." he looked at the two giant orbs for eyes.

"Please?"

Kyo sighed, she seemed to always win in the end, even though she would never know it. How could he say no to such a sweet face like that, "Um.. it's the end of the world."

Tohru's eyes widened, "It Is?!"

Kyo looked at her, "Uh, no. I was guessing." He inwardly grinned at her silly behavior.

Tohru blushed in embarrasnent, "Oh.. well, no. I don't think so anyway."

Kyo looked ahead in thought, continuing the game, "End of work day?" Tohru giggled, "Nope, but I wish it were."

Kyo sighed and smiled ruffling her hair, "I give up, tell me."

Tohru's smile brightned, "It's Kyoko's birthday!"

"Birthday?"

"Well.." Tohru looked off abit, "Not really, it's the day I found her on the streets." Kyo smiled at her, "You have anything planned for her?"

Tohru nodded, "Uh huh! I'm going to make some salmon and rent her favorite movie!" She smiled again.

"Favorite movie? You've got to be kidding me." Kyo rolled his eyes and Tohru looked down, "I guess it does sound abit silly."

'Shiiit.' Kyo inwardly slapped himself, "I mean, what's her favorite movie?" Kyo sighed in relief seeing her face perk up, 'Safe again.'

"Aristocats."

Kyo laughed when she said that, "Well that would..make sense." He continued laughing and shook his head trying to calm down. Tohru smiled at him as his laughter died out and they arrived at her work.

"Welp, see you at 7." She smiled and waved before wandering into the building. Kyo nodded and turned to go to the dojo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuki had arrived back to heaven that same afternoon when Kyo picked Tohru up from work.

Flopping down on his couch, Yuki smiled and sighed, "What a month, I'm exhasted!"

Who knew teenagers were so.. wild. He had watched this college student go through 15 parties, have to protect him as he drove down the road like 6,000 times. Helped him stay awake during study hour, and tutoried him in his dreams at night. Overall, not much rest for Yuki.

"I'm glad I'm home and it's all over." He said and kicked off his shoes.

He was about to be in dreamworld, when a deep voice woke him up. Yuki rolled his eyes and dipped his head up to see Haru looking at him from behind the couch, "How was it?"

"If I see another college textbook, I'll scream."

"..Interesting." Haru sat down next to Yuki, "Well, Kyo and Tohru have been doing pretty good, no sign of anything yet. Kisa and Hiro know about this now, and we've come to the conclution that.." Haru looked to see Yuki asleep.

Haru sighed and stood up, "I'll see you later then." Walking out the door, Haru looked at the large moon and shut his fellow angel's door, before flying away to his own home.

"I hope they stay safe another night. Father, what are you planning?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was Sunday, Kyoko's birthday. Of all things Kyo never dreamed he would do, it was celebrate his best freind's cat's birthday. But here he was, standing next to a fat, orange stripped cat and watching it eat the case of tuna and salmon Tohru cooked, while still trying o keep the little party hat on her head.

Kyo looked at Tohru she looked at him in concern. Oh great, was he spacing out again? 'Damnit, she's rubbing off on me.'

Kyo blinked, "Yeah? What?"

"I asked if you wanted some salmon. Are you alright Kyo?"

"I'm fine, yeah I'll have some salmon." Tohru nodded abit skeptical before it washed away and she wandered back into the kitchen. Kyo looked at the cat as she chowed down.

'Well.. I can't beleive it's been around three months since we've met. Kyo sighed in thought...

"Sir?.. Sir are you alright? Please wake up, I'm so sorry. I'm really sorry about this. I-I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and.." her eyes shut tightly, "I really didn't mean to bump into you like this I mean, I didn't want to bump into you at all or anything, I was just going to work and I looked at the clock to see what time it was and-"

Her eyes opened feeling a warm strong hand clamp over her mouth. Her greanish blue eyes met to extreme, ruby eyes.

"Stop rambling, I get the idea." Blushing abit, she felt his hand move away from her mouth and onto the ground. Of course, that didn't stop her from talking, "I really AM sorry though!"

The man's eyebrow ticked, "Damnit, I said I get the point!"

Tohru's eyes widened and tears filled them. The man's angry face dropped dramaticly and he slapped his hands over his face falling back on the concrete, "...Great."

Tohru looked at him again, "Are.. are you alright sir?"

"Yeah.." He pulled his hands away from his face and sat back up scotting back abit. "Sorry about yelling at you. I just can't help it ya know." He stood up and dusted himself off.

Tohru looked up at him, he seemed so nice now. 'I wonder what's troubling him...'

Her thoughts were cut off, "Hey." She blinked seeing his hand infront of her.

Blushing again fro spacing out, she took the hand and he helped her up. The man stuck his hands in his pocket, "No wonder you bumped into me.. you space out too much."

What a way to meet someone. It was like out of those cliche' movies he had seen. He felt someone tap his shoulder and Kyo turned around to see Tohru's worried face again.

'Shit, twice in a row. What is wrong with me!?'

"Kyo, is something wrong?" Kyo took the plate of salmon, "No, nothing's wrong. Stop worrying. Can't I space out once in a while too?!" That came out abit harsher than planned..

Tohru looked down, 'S-Sorry, I just thought."

"Don't!" Kyo started raising his unoccupied hand to stop her before resting it to his side, "..appologize, I'm fine, okay? No need to worry." Tohru sighed. "Okay Kyo."

"Kyoko's eating all the salmon.."

Tohru's eyes widened, "What!? Oh no!"

"I was joking Tohru, calm down." Kyo reassured her before he smiled. Tohru laughed and started to eat. He succesfully changed the subject.

That night, they watched Aristocats. Tohru was right, Kyoko would bat at the screen or purr when they cats were on, and a low growl came from her when the butlar came in to play. It was like she knew what was going on. Kyoko looked up at Kyo and purred bumping her head under his chin. Kyo sighed and sratched behind her ears. He would spoil the cat tonight, it was her birthday.

'I wonder when Tohru's is... I'll have to check that up..'

Tohru gasped in delight, "It's your favorite song Kyoko!" Kyoko stopped and turned her attention to the screen where they started to sing 'Everybody wants to be a cat!'

'Untill then...' Kyo thought and Tohru smiled at him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Monday afternoon, Tohru was back at the workplace. it had been yet another month. This time, Tohru started having more strange feelings around Kyo then usual. Every time he would hold her hand she would feel light as a feather, yet red as a tomatoe. Unable to cope with these strange emotions, she walked into the locker room and saw one of her freinds, Amaya.

"Amaya!"

The familair girl blinked and turned around then smiled, "Hey Tohru! Just in time, let's get to work before Mr Cranky gets mad." They both new that Amaya meant their boss.

"Um, Amaya.. can I ask you a question?"

Amaya blinked and leaned against her broom, "Yeah, sure."

"Have you.. ever been in love?"

Amaya's eyes widened and she stumbled abit, then looked at Tohru, "Wha?" Tohru's face was red and flustered. Amaya smiled and straightened up, "Yeah, I have been in love before."

Tohru smiled, "What was it like? Being in love?"

Amaya blushed abit and scratched the back of her head, "Well.. When I saw him, my heart would jump in excitiment.. and my body would tingle.. in a good way. When I talked to him, he seemed to know what to say, and i just enjoyed spending time with him.." Amaya looked to Tohru who was smiling, then continued,

"When we held hands, I felt chills up my spine so I felt I would melt into puddy.." she made simple hand movements before trailing off in thought, as if she forgot Tohru was there,

"When he spoke, like saying my name, I would feel those wonderful tingling sensations. I could just listen to him talk about anything, and I would love it. When he held me in his arms, I would feel safe from the world. Secure; warm and.. just happy. Yes, happiness was something I always felt... and when we kissed.."

She stopped there remembering where she was, and looked to Tohru blushing madly.

Tohru, who was smiling tilted her head, "You felt happy?"

Amaya blushed again, "I was more than happy.. I was in.. heaven."

Tohru blinked, "Heaven?"

"Like he was an angel, and I had a taste of heaven, just from a simple kiss. From him though, it was only from him. No one else can give you heaven than the one you truely love..."

Tohru looked at Amaya with eyes filled with emotions. 'What if I kissed Kyo? Would I feel like that? What would he feel? Would he feel that he was in heaven? Would he feel happy? He was in heaven before.. would I make any diffence? Or even compare?'

Amaya patted her shoulder, "Hey.." Tohru looked up at Amaya.

"If he loves you, he'll feel the same."

Tohru smiled before edging on, "Amaya.. the one you love..Is he.."

Amaya's face was shadowed by her bangs and she released Tohru, "He died.. a long time ago."

Tohru coverend her mouth, "I'm so sorry!"

Amaya continued, "I mean.. he changed.. he changed into a horrible person.. even I.. couldn't help him.. All he was, was selfish, greedy and cruel. He just.. became a terrible threat to my world. I tried to bring him back to the light but...he.. pushed me aside...and then.." Amaya sighed, "...Welp! Gotta go to work! See ya later Tohru!" With a smile, she scuttles out of the locker room. Tohru stared ahead in shock.

'Could anyone change like that? So fast? Not even to care of what his love thought? Is it possible?'

Tohru changed into her janitor uniform before going to work.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Enter."

Shigure poked his head into the Father's office smirking. He walked over to the desk and bowed polielty. The father looked ta him and smiled, "I take it you figured something out, Shigure."

"Why yes I have!"

The Father quirked an eyebrow, "Well? I know you didn't come here just to say that."

Shigure laughed and took out a large folder, "I did research on our famous Tohru Honda and the infamous Kohaku." The Father grinned knowing Shigure knew, "And..?"

Shigure smiled glad to see the Father wasn't one to break his fun, "I know that Tohru's original gaurdian angel is not dead. She is still alive."

"Ah, and what made you come to that?"

"Because, Father, This angel was assasigned Kohaku years and years ago, when Kyo was also gaurdian for him. Also, she isn't here, or anywhere, but Earth."

"So, you know who she is, eh?"

Shigure laughed, "Someone I never would have suspected! Who knew? You are a clever one!"

The Father chuckled, "Of course I am."

Shigure smirked, "It's like history repeating itself, but this time, for the good."

The Father nodded, "It throws people off gaurd alot. Haha!"

Shigure looked at him seriously, "But why?"

The Father sighed, "All accouring to plan, my son." This answer made Shigure pout. The Father chuckled and after Shigure bid him a frendly goodbye, He sighed. Shigure left the palace to keep another secret, this one, though, would be hard to keep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tohru left the building after bidding her fellow workers goodbye. She saw Uo in the workplace earlier, so they spent a while talking. How Uo got into the building withough her knowing though, Tohru may never know. Uo had asked how she was doing and if she was alright, and Tohru reassured her that she was oerfectly fine. After ten minutes, Tohru bid her best freind goodbye and walked outside to see Kyo.

She smiled, 'Now I know.. I AM in love. I love Kyo!' She wanted to shout it to the world but it would risk a restraining order or a ticket for disturbing the peace. Tohru giggled at her silly thoughts.

She wandered out the building and looked around for Kyo.

'Hm. he's not here.. that's odd..'

She looked around once more, from her left she only saw a couple of people walking, on her right she saw the same. No orange hair or familiar shadow against the wall.

"Looking for someone?" Tohru jumped and looked ahead, she knew right away it wasn't Kyo. She gasped.

He looked just like.. HIM! Akito! She took a step back in fright seeing the grey haired man leaning against the railing. He looked at her in concern. His violet eyes held not evil or angst in them. Tohru relaxed abit.

"Don't worry, I'm not Akito."

"How?" Tohru's eyes widened again. "How did you know..?" The young man smiled kindly, "Well, you see, my name is--"

"Yuki."

Tohru and Yuki looked to the left, Tohru smiled, it was Kyo.

"Ah, Kyo. we meet again."

"Shut up you bastard! What do you want?"

"Kyo?" Tohru's questioning voice fell on deaf ears as Kyo charged over to Yuki, weilding back a fist.

When Kyo swong, Yuki gracefully slid to the side and kicked him under his legs, tripping him. Kyo fell down on the concrete, his eyes wide in shock before darkening in anger. He shot up and got into a defence stance, blocking him from Tohru.

"Now Kyo, I came to talk to Tohru, not have a meaningless quarrel with you. I thought we were behind all this."

"The hell?! You're gonna take Tohru away from me! That's why you came isn't it!? To convince Tohru to stay with a sneaky little rat ass like you?!" Yuki sighed and Tohru gasped.

"Kyo, I came because I have important buisiness to discuss with both Tohru, and You."

Kyo's eyes arms fell to his side and he looked on in shock, "With me?"

Yuki nodded, "I can't talk here though, the walls have ears."

Kyo nodded and took Tohru's hand, "We'll show you where the house is then."

Tohru blinked as she was being tugged and walked alongside of Kyo, looking back at Yuki every now and then to see him walking in a calm pace.

'I wonder who this 'Yuki' is... What did Kyo mean? Isn't Kyo my.. gaurdian angel? Why would I be taken away? I'm so confused, mom!'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Okay people, that was a long chapter. -sighs- And I have to spell check it manually T.T You people better appreciate this! -sighs- Anyways...

who do you think Shigure meant as another gaurdian angel? And what about Yuki? What will he tell Tohru? Will he lie and say Kyo is a bad angel? Or will he tell the truth hat Kyo wasn't really assigned for Tohru, but himself? Tune in next chapter-- I'm gonna go watch Case Closed (Jimmy/Conan has KYO's VOICE! Squee!) lol!

remember the three r's!

-Amaya


	12. Let Hearts That Intertwine Find Peace

AN: Ahg! I'm so sorry! > ;; I was reading and realized I ahven't updated my storiies! I seriously appologize for th lack of updates. School has been getting in the way and my corpaltunnel has been afecting my writing That and the part I'm on is.. well.. A palce where I get nervoud typing. x.x; Anyway. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks to all my reviewers! n.n!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket. Nope.. Sure don't. I don't own much.... AHA! My Pencil! I own my pencil! Oh, and my imagination WHICH YOU CANNOT HAVE.. as well as the medication that keeps me out of the streets.. but you didn't need to know that.

Reveiwers: This is the same Disclaimer as on the first page...

Disclaimer: Fine, I'll change it abit... I also DO own this giant crobar that I use against pests

Reviewers: ........

Disclaimer: I thought so.

Tainted Angel Feathers

Chapter 12

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tohru was sitting on the pale blue couch, her hands folded in her lap and her attention focused on her hands infront of her. Kyo was sitting next to Tohru, his arms crossed and leaning back against the couch, awaiting Yuki's information. The silence made Tohru feel very uneasy. She smoothed her navy skirt and reclasped her hands.

Yuki was siting in the chair infront of her and Kyo, His light blue oriental shirt buttoned and a kind smile on his face. Kyo broke the nerve-racking silence,

"Well?"

Yuki remained smiling, "Kyo, I would like to talk to Tohru.. alone.. for now. Go take a shower or something."

Kyo snorted, "No way! I'm gonna protect Tohru from you, you bastard."

Tohru rested her hand on Kyo's shoulder, looking at him with a dead serious expresion, "Kyo, please?"

Kyo looked at her for a moment, then shrugged her hand away and stood up, walking out the room and upstairs.

Tohru watched his retreating figure before turning her attention back to Yuki and gulped nervously. She had to be brave now.

"Well Miss Honda, is Kyo treating you well?"

Tohru nodded repeatedly, "Yes! Of course! He's been wonderful to me."

Yuki smiled, "Good. Did he ever tell you.. why he's gaurding you?"

Tohru shook her head slowly, "N-No.. he never told me why.. I never thought about it, actually."

"Figures." Yuki mumbled before sighing, "Miss Honda, I'll be blunt with you. Kyo wasn't suppose to be gaurding you."

Tohru looked up at him in surprise, "Wha?"

"I was suppose to gaurd you. But my assignment paper went missing. I later found out that Kyo had found it, and went to Earth to protect you."

Tohru looked on for more of an explination, "So, why is that such a problem?"

Yuki raised his hand, "No, no. That's not it. We have observed him watching over you and we see no problem at all. I just came to fill you in with the information he failed to tell you, and the information he too, doesn't know."

"Is it about that Akito man?"

"Akito isn't exactly a man.. he's more of a dark angel. He was banished, permenatly from heaven before time with Satan, or the Dark One. I'm sure you have heard of the stories." Tohru nodded.

"Well, you see, a long time ago, Kyo had to gaurd a boy named Kohaku."

Tohru nodded again. Yuki continued the story, "Well, Kyo was gaurding him when he was around your age. Well, one of the Dark One's dark angels had tried to get Kohaku to steal something. Kyo started to fight the dark angel, and another dark angel appeared when Kyo was distracted and got Kohaku to steal the item and run. Kyo had to search for Kohaku. and when he finally found him, Kohaku was corrupted."

Tohru gasped lightly, "That's horrible!"

Yuki nodded, "Yes, and you see Tohru, it was all of Kyo's responsibilities. Because of this, Kyo was banished from heaven to sit at the gates for all of eternity. He's excluded, he doesn't belong in heaven anymore."

"But, why?"

"Only the Father knows the true reason. My freind Hatsuharu, who is also an angel, told me he thinks maybe the Father banished him for his plan."

"The Father? Plan?"

Yuki explained, "The Father is God, the runs everything. The 'plan' is unknown. Even I, the highest choir of angels, do not know the Father's plan. He keeps it a great mystery."

"I ses.. but does that mean Kyo's not really an angel? If he was banished?"

"He's an angel all right, but just, not part of heaven's angels."

"So, he's like.. a salmon onigiri in a group of chicken onigiri..?"

"Excuse me?" Yuki looked at her not understanding her analagy.

"I mean, Kyo is the salmon onigiri and he's surrounded by chicken onigiri, who are the other angels. He doesn't fit in because he's salmon, yet he should because he's an onigiri. He has white rice and the same shape and size as onigiri, yet instead of chicken, he has salmon. Because of this, he doesn't belong there, but he should, because he's an onigiri like everyone else." Yuki looked at her, still a bit confused.

"And then there's leek onigiri, but the salmon doesn't fit in there either because he is salmon, and not a leek. He's in between of the deleicious chicken onigiri and the bitter leek onigiri."

"..I like leeks."

Tohru looked at Yuki wide eyed and raised her hands up in defence, "OH! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to offend you! I just was using an example! I can change it to something else."

Yuki sighed, "No, No. I understand. It's a wonderful analagy. Don't appologize."

Tohru sighed in releif and Yuki smiled in thought, 'But I understand what you mean. Kyo isn't a heavenly angel, nor is he a dark angel, but he's more of a heavenly one than the dark one.'

Tohru stood up, "Well I better make something for dinner, I'm sure you're hungry from your trip." Yuki smiled, "Yes, thank you Miss Honda."

Tohru smiled and left the room into the kitchen.

It wasn't too long after that, Tohru was still preparing dinner when Kyo walked over to Yuki, a towel around his neck and his wet untamed hair shading his intense eyes,

"What did you tell her?"

Yuki looked up from the book he was reading, "Ah, Kyo, you don't smell like a dirty cat anymore."

Kyo snarled, "Shut up and answer me! What did you tell her?!"

Yuki looked back to his book, "Everything."

Kyo stumbled back in shock, "E-Everything..??"

Yuki sighed rolling his eyes, "Did you not hear me the first time? I said everything, didn't I? Are you as deaf as you are stupid?"

Kyo growled, "I heard you! I just can't beleive you told her EVERYTHING!"

"Everything about you being an outcast and it was really suppose to be MY assignment to gaurd miss Honda untill you took matters into your own hands." Kyo's eyebrow twitched, "So what are you gonna do?"

"Help you gaurd her."

"I don't need help!"

"You don't know what's going on, do you?" Yuki asked flatly putting the book down. Kyo replied with a simple 'Huh?'

Yuki stood up and looked Kyo straight in the eye, "Kyo. Do you remember Kohaku?"

"Kohaku? Of course I do!" Kyo's face went downcast abit remembering those horrible memories.

"History is repeating itself."

"What do you mean, Yuki?" kyo looked up in question.

"The Dark One is trying to bring her to the dark side, just like Kohaku. Another wild killer and con artist."

Kyo's eyes widened, "N-No! Tohru isn't like Kohaku! She's...she's..."

"An angel? Hah, don't be a fool. She's human, humans make mistakes.. more than us angels do. Or at least, me and the others." Kyo glared at him darkly, "Shut up."

"You're an outcast Kyo, you don't belong in heaven. Thinking that protecting Tohru in this mission will give you a thumbs up to go to heaven?" Kyo's eyes widened and Yuki chuckled,

"Sorry, but it's a no. I doubt the Father will change his mind when you didn't even ASK to take this huge assignment. You just took matters in your own hands for your selfish desires. You better watch out before the Dark One decides to corrupt you even more, you were weak enough to give in the first time. Your wings are still grey and battered, aren't they?" Kyo's eyes widened even more in hatred in surprise.

"Don't worry, I didn't tell Tohru about THAT. She wouldn't feel safe, would she? Knowing that her gaurdian angel is corrupted."

"Shut up you damn rat. Who are you to talk? You're here trying to mentally scar me, isn't that Akito's job?!"

Yuki took a step back.

Kyo took a step forward, "Just because I happen to get my wings fucked up abit doesn't mean I'm corrupted! You're here filling my head with lies! Sure at first I came here just to get back to heaven, but that all changed in a matter of hours!" Kyo weilded his fist back ready to attack, "I care more for Tohru than heaven, hell or even your own shitty preachings!"

Kyo swong the fist down, and Yuki didn't have time to react. His fist connected to Yuki's jaw, sending Yuki back and into the chair he was sitting in. From that force, the chair toppled over with Yuki in it. Kyo looked on in shock.

"I beat him.."

"Kyo!"

Kyo turned to see Tohru look at him in shock. Kyo's eyes widened, "T-Tohru?" Tohru dropped the wooden spoon she was holding and rushed over to Yuki helping him up.

Kyo watched on in shock. He just beat the rat, and the girl he was trying to protect came rushing in to, not congratulate Kyo, but help the shit head up!?

Yuki smiled when Tohru helped him up, "I'm sorry about the trouble Miss Honda." He sent Kyo a dark glare. Kyo looked to Tohru, then ran upstairs to his room where he retreated, even after dinner.

After dinner, which Kyo never came down to enjoy. Tohru walked eupstairs with the meal and knocked timidly on his door. A muffled, 'What do you want?' was heard and Tohru opened the door,

"Kyo?"

Kyo looked up, then turned away. Tohru set the food on the bedside table and looked to Kyo, "Why-"

"What did you hear?"

Tohru looked down, "Everything."

Kyo grit his teeth together and glarred at her, "So what now!? You want that princely ass to protect you since you know that I'm not really a heavenly angel?! You want me to leave?!"

Tohru winced at his tone and tears formed in her eyes, "Kyo.."

"Just say it! Say 'Kyo you bastard I want you to leave right now!'"

Tohru looked at Kyo as he stood up from his spot on the bed. Only centimeters away from her, he looked down at her with both a hurt and angry expression,

"Just say you hate me and I'll leave."

Tohru couldn't take it anymore, she dropped her head against Kyo's chest and sobbed. Kyo, who was taken aback, instinctivly wrapped his arms around her. He let her cry, not knowing what else to say or do. She hated him now because he lied to her. What could you do?

"Please Kyo.." Kyo took a deep breath. 'Here it comes.'

"Don't leave me. Please, stay with me. I-I don't want to be alone. Kyo, please. You said you cared for me.."

Kyo's eyes widened and he looked at her hugging her frail body against his tightly, "Of course I do.. i just thought that you hated me since, you know."

Tohru gripped his white t-sirt and chocked in her sobs, "No Kyo! I would never hate you! You protect me, you stayed with me and Kyoko! You cheered me up when I was sad and you were there every time I needed a shoulder to cry on."

Kyo stroked her back softly as she continued, "Kyo, please don't leave me. I know I'm just an ordinary girl but please... Kyo, I.."

Tohru stopped crying. Everything was suddenly quiet. Kyo continued stroking her softly and closed his eyes feeling her breathe against him. He felt everything had come back together. She really did care for him. She wanted HIM to stay with her. She wanted HIM to care for her. She wanted HIM and only HIM to be at her side. Kyo, if he was human, he would right then and live happily ever after, like in those faerie tales, only he was an angel and couldn't 'live' with other humans, not like this anyway.

The room was silenced, and Tohru never spoke another word, she had fallen asleep in his arms. Her grip had relased and Kyo scooped her up in his grasp before she collapsed. He had carried her to her room and tucked her in.

Looking at her face, Kyo smiled. She was beautiful. And she cared for him.. but..

'Does she love me?'

Kyo winced at the thought of her not loving him. Then looked at her sleeping form again, he leaned forward to her face and brushed away a few bangs. He wished he could stand there all night, but that would be a stalker, wouldn't it?

He smiled and closed the distance between their faces, capturing her lips in a simple kiss.

He grinned inwardly as his lips lingered there for a moment before departing and walking out the room with a slightly flushed face. He smiled to himself again, he would always remember that stolen kiss.

In the shadows of the hallway though, violet eyes watched Kyo walk into his room and close the door,

"Haru was right,

a forbidden love."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Weeell... whaddya think? Good? Bad? Let me know! I hope you liked it because I enjoyed writing it!

Welp! See you soon! Hopefully I'll have loads of time during the Christmas vacation! n.n

-Amaya


	13. Battle of the Angels

AN: Hello again everyone! Ah ; It's been months since my last update! I'm soo sorry/ Life's been in the way, as well as writers block. Comments and suggestions are welcome. I only ahve up to chapter 15 and I need to get motivated. This is ridiculas. Sorry if this chapter is abit scetchy, I'm working on the Fruits Basket section on my site. This story will go to the Fanfic section. Well, I'm glad you all had plenty of patience.. -sweatdrop- So now I'm ready to get back to work!

Well, about the story.. this chapter is abit dark.. Like chapter 4, it's a violent chapter. Read and enjoy..

Disclaimer: I don't own it, alright? Quit picking on me..

Tainted Angel Feathers

Chapter 13

-

That next day, Kyo was abit more relaxed around Tohru, though he blushed more often. Otherwise, besides that and the new houseguest, everything was normal.

Tohru walked outside and saw Kyo leaning against the railing, waiting for her. She smiled at him"Kyo" kyo looked up and gave a crooked smile"Hey."

She walked over to Kyo smiling"Is Yuki still at home"

Kyo took her hand and begane walking down the pavement"I checked before I came here, but yeah, he's still there." Kyo pictured his 'enemy reading a novel in the living room.

Tohru smiled"You two don't get along well."

Kyo shrugged"We never did. As kids that stupid Yuki would always beat me at everyrthing." 'But hopefully not winning your heart.' He grinned abit.

Tohru smiled brighter"You took matrial arts"

Kyo smirked abit"Yeah, us Gaurdian Angels have to stay fit to protect humans.." He looked to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders"So I can protect you."

Tohru blushed and smiled"You're wonderful Kyo." Kyo blushed notivibly as she continued"I never would have thought I would meet anyone that was so brave and kind to me." she blushed again, 'Mom always said that's how dad was like, and she said that he had some faults, but it was because of those faults that she loved him.' Tohru smiled again at Kyo as they walked passed the park.

Tohru stopped and looked at the park and Kyo blinked following her gaze. He smiled inwardly at her childish desires and took her petite hand. She looked up in question and he guided her into the park, seeing her face light up in wonder.

He guided her to the spinning wheel and she smiled hopping on gripping the railing. He gripped one of the rails and started pushing it in the circle, The wheel started spinning and Tohru laughed in excitement.

Kyo spun the weel abit faster, no near dangerous and grabed one of the railing as it sped by. He hopped on next to Tohru and laughed. Tohru smiled and cheered as they spun, closing her eyes in happiness. Kyo laughed as well and fell back on the metal looking at the sky and laughing as they continued spinning.

Slowly the wheel began to slow down and Kyo sat up feeling dizzy"Oy, what a ride."

Tohru smiled and beamed"That was fun, Kyo"

Kyo laughed and slid off the contraption. Once off he turned seing Tohru follow his actions. Kyo grabbed her ankle and tugged her off the ride. Her eyes widened abit as she slide off the ride and landed on two feet with Kyo's grip on her hand. He smiled again.

Tohru laughed and looked around the park for the next ride and looked to Kyo after spotting the swinngs. His face was stern and serious. She froze seeing his intence glare linger behind her. She didn't have the chance to turn around and see who he was glaring at, but his strong hand gripped her arm and tugged her behind him.

Tohru heard a deep growl come from his chest and she gulped behind his back. She peeked her head to see who he was glaring at. It was the same man who had attacked her months before.

Her eyes widened as the man grinned darkly"Hello again, Kyo." His voice dripped a sickly sweet, like before and he slowly strode over to them. "I see you've taken care of my little Tohru."

Kyo growlded"She's Not Yours" Akito smiled and his eyes narrowed"Oh but she will be." He took another step and kyo took a step back, followed by Tohru.

"Ah, doesn't this bring back memories, Kyo.."

Kyo's eyes flashed in hatred and his grit his teeth"Akito.."

Akito smirked and waved his hand in realization"Of that day.. at the village store.."

Kyo glared with more anger"Shut up."

Akito glared back and waved his hand, as if stricking him with a slap. A dark flash of purple and black appeared and struck Kyo's face making his head whip to the side from the force. Tohru winced.

"How dare you talk to be in that tounge." A dark aura surrounded Akito that crackled with a purple light.

The black aura rocked around Akito's body snapping with a dead light and he grinned"Why don't you make this easier on yourself and let the girl go..."

Kyo growled and raised his right fist out and cross his face to block, tucking the toher to his side to counter"You should know that's against my principles."

"Principles? I'm surprised Little Kyo knows such big words."

"Shut up, bastard" Before Kyo could say anything else, another dark flash whiped across his face stricking him back, Tohru stumbled backwards.

Akito laughed bitterly and lunged forward. Kyo lumped to the side before Akito came four feet near him, and before Akito passed him, Kyo tackled into Akito from the side, away from Tohru. Kyo pinned Akito down and Akito kicked him off at Tohru's feet. Kyo looked up at her as she stared in shock and fear, 'Tohru.. get Yuki." Kyo stumbled up and raced to Akito for another attack. Tohru turned and ran as fast as her feet could carry her to find Yuki.

Kyo swung his fist blindly into Akito's jaw, but, Akito switly moved to the side and swung her arm int Kyo's gut. Kyo hunched over in pain. Akito took that as an advantage and embowed Kyo in the back, sending him to the ground. "Damnit." Kyo muttered, 'He's gotten stronger!'

Akito laughed bitterly and grabbed Kyo by his back shirt, lifting him up in the air and grinning"Stupid angel, do you tihnk you can defeat me? A dark angel" He chuckled"Don't be such a fool. I will always win. Just as a won against Kohaku." Kyo snarled and lashed his fist against Akito's face as if possesed by an anime nature. Akito's eyes widened and he released Kyo when the blow connected against his face. Akito stumbled backwards. With a growl revealing his demonic fangs, his lunged forward for another attack.

-

Tohru arrived at the house and opened the door with what little stregth dshe had left. She was paniking. Kyo was fighting this Akito fellow and it seemed he didn't stand much of a chance. She fumbled witht he doorknob untill it opened, then she let gravity take palce and fell against the door. It swong open.

Yuki looked up from his book to see Tohru crash into the room. His eyes widened and he dropped the book to his side, jumping to his feet. He rushed over to Tohru and knelt down helping her up"Miss Honda" She struggled and looked at him with fear and worry in her eyes. She grasped his shirt and looked at him"K...Kyo... In the park.. Help him.. Akito.."

Yuki frowned hearing the distasteful name and helped the young girl up. Before he had time to react, he was already 5 feet out the door being dragged by a fear-strucken Tohru.

"Eh" He looked at Tohru, seeing tears in her eyes"Kyo.." she panted while running with her life.

-

Kyo growled and he was pinned under his foe. Akito laughed as he draw a dagger from his side. Kyo's eyes widened seeing a neon green liquid drop from it's side. It was a very toxic poision. a few drops sould send an angel to it's knees. Who would know what a dagger dipped in it would do..

'I have to think of something." He looked around frantically from his position against the ground. His eyes caught something a few inches from him.

'That's it!'

He reached for the object, a sprinkler, and touched it. With his angelic powers, the sprinkler was blessed, and turned on. The now holy water surprised Akito splashing his side.

Akito howled in pain and instantly released his captive. He rolled around in the grass, his body smoking from the holy water. He recoilled and rolled on his back, arching his spine and screaming. Kyo stood up and smirked abit, but knew it wasn't over yet.

Just as he thought, Akito rolled up on his knees looking at Kyo hatefully. He stood up and charged at Akito with his lightening speed. Akito threw strikes of energy at him, making Kyo growl and wince at every hit untill he fell to his knees.

Akito kicked Kyo, making him fall over and pant from the pain corsing in his sore body. This made Akito smile, not a nice smile, but a whicked smile.

Akito walked closer to kyo. He threw more of the strikes of energy at him, The pain rippling through Kyo's wounded body. Kyo scooted back and stumbled up, panting and trying to stay focused. His enemy drew a wave of dark energy, hrowing his hands forward as if pushing it to Kyo. The force pulsed forward, the wave narrowly missing Kyo as he leaped into the air. He started to fall through the fading aura, feeling pain enter his body again. 'Damn... If I get a hit liek that head on..' He didn't want to think about the outcome.

Kyo struggled to stand when he heard the familiar cry of Tohru"Kyo"

Ko's eyes widened and he looked to her"T-Tohru.." Yuki was trailing behind her, trying to keep up with the girl on a mission. 'She came back..' Kyo thought to himself.

"Tohru! Run! Akito'"

Before he knew it, Akto was lunging toward Tohru, drawing another energy strike, ready to kill the girl. Tohru's eyes widened in fear, Yuki froze and stared.

" DIE! YOU PITIFUL GIRL" Akto threw his hand forward, aiming the glowwing bolt at Tohru's chest.

-

AN : Don't you just hate me? It's really short too... Yeah yeah, I know. Many daggers.. -winces and grabs a shieild- I can't help it! I'm bad! Anyway, the next chapter will be up sooner than you think. Till then reveiw! Or no chapter-nods-


	14. When I Think About Rain

AN: Another dark chapter.. I know you're still mad, but hey! It wil be fluffy towards the end and..

Kyo: It's the last one?

AN: ...Nope.. We still have more to come! Yay!

Kyo: DAMN!

Disclaimerr: -sobs- What? What do you want with me?1 -sobs more-

* * *

Tainted Angel Feathers

Chapter 14

* * *

Tohru's eyes opened in horror. "K..Kyo..."

Kyo strained and looked down at the scared girl. His arms were outstretched, as if a barrier against Tohru. His back was burned, the scar of the attack in his back. Being at blank point range did major damage to the angel. Seeing Tohru was safe, a goofy, yet weak grin covered his face, "I will.. Protect you.. Tohru.."

'Unlike I did before...

..I will protect you.'

Tohru's eyes filled with tears as she saw Kyo close his eyes and stumble forward toward her. Tohru was helpless against the massive weight and fell down along with him. Kyo straighten himself on his hands and knees, still hovering over her, ready to defend her to the death.

Akito stared, his eyes wideneing, but a sickening smile pread over his features. I didn't last as long as he thought, feeling someone slamming a fist against his jaw.

Akito glared at Yuki as the Serephim's fist knocked Akito back into a slide. Yuki started to thrash at Akito, throwing his own angelic slashes of energy at him.

Akito was hit a few times againstt he slide. The structure couldn't hold the battle, and collapsed with a loud crash. Yuki jumped in the air throwing more energy blasts at him.

Akito howled in pain before he threw his hands up, sending a wave of darkness at the Angel. The aura slammed again Yuki's body, throwing him back.

The foe stumbled up, seeing the fallen agel unable to move. Akito walked weakly over to Kyo and Tohru. With a swift kick, he knocked Kyo off of Tohru to the side before looking down at the helpless girl with a cold laugh.

"Now then.. Where were we?"

Akito laughed again and looked to Kyo, "No hard feelings, weakling. I'm just doing my job..." Akito laughed seeing Kyo's face. The face of total fear and shock. Kyo's eyes glazed over, seemed to stare at Tohru, who was screaming in horror, sensing Akito draw back another wave of demonic energy.

It all happend so slow, yet so fast...

Kyo's heart beated loudly in his head, his eyes on the woman near him..

_Ba-bump.._

'Tohru..'

_Ba-Bump_

'No.. Tohru...'

_Ba-Bump_

'I won't fail you.. Tohru..'

_Ba-Bump_

'You're the only one who cared, who accepted me..'

_Ba-Bump_

'I love you..'

_Ba-Bump_

"**TOHRU**!"

Kyo's body flung itself upward, his back arched and falling forward. Akito paused to look at the beaten angel. "What tha..?"

Kyo's body started to glow a heavenly auraa. His skin was brightened againt the dark night. His orange hair slowly ruffled against the unknown winds surrounding him.. His red eyes opened, peircing at Akito.

Akito started to worry, but couldn't move under the gaze, he was paralysed. Tohru looked on as well, unable to comprehend what was happening.. Kyo hunched over, his nakid back pulcing a wave of light across the park.

A bright white light shot out of His back in a strong movement. The light shapped as wings, grew details, such as fine velvet feathers. The sudden weight on Kyo made him lean back, his mouth open in a silent battle cry. His eyes were red and had a farr off look. The angel wings spread out, stretching as if for the first time. At the bust, some of the feathers of the wings softly drifed to the ground, turning into nothing but a sparkling light, as if water, and vanished before seeping into the grass. Kyo straightened back up, his clothes slowly ruftling as he took another glance at Akito.

This time, Akito was scared. He grabbed onto Tohru, yanking her by the hair off the ground and laughing, "Don't move Kyo, or the girl gets a one way trip to hell!"

Tohru stiffled a cry feeling her body being dangled by the hair.

Kyo started walking toward Akito slowly, no real emotions on his face except anger.

Akito looked at Kyo's form nervously, he ran a hand down Tohru's jaw dangerously, "Unless you want this pretty face hurt?" Akito would rather die then show he was afraid for a rejected angel. He laughed darkly.

The laugh didn't last long though, because Kyo vanished, and reapeared grabbing Akito by the throat. The sudden movement surprised Akito, and he dropped Tohru.

Tohru fell to the ground and looked at Kyo. his body was glowing in a brght light. Not one shadow existed on his pure body. Tohru was awed at him, his brave movements were strong and sleek, like a cat. He looked so beautiful, even though he was about to kill Akito. Tohru lost her voice as she tried to beg Kyo to show him mercy.

Kyo's body pulsed again, and Akito's body was burned at Kyo's touch. Kyo threw punches and kicks at Akito, each barley visible to the human eye. Akito's gruns and cries of pain were silent. Kyo elbowed Akito in the back of the neck, sending Akito into the ground. He threw a kick across his face, sending him into a tree. Seeing Akito curse him, Kyo drew a pure force within his body. He whipped his hand to the side, as if slapping Akito from far away. A bright bolt of light escaped him, slaming toward Akito. The aura was so bright it looked thick, like an enormous attack.

"**DAMN YOU**!" Akito's yell was drowned out as the bright light consumed his body, turning it to ash and eating away at the dark arua..

The attack took moments before it vanished, leaving no trace of Akito to be seen..

Kyo opened his eyes slowly. Everything was blurry at first, but he could make out Tohru looking over him in concern. As his vision cleared up he saw her beautiul face staring down at him, worry all over her features. He had apparently passed out right after he defeated Akito.

" ...Hey.. What's with.. the look?" Kyo was too weak to speak at the moment. Tohru threw her arms around his neck, sobbing against his chest, "Oh Kyo! I was so worried! I thought.. I thought he'd kill you! I'm sorry I didn't stay away but I couldn't leave you alone... I'm so sorry!" she continued sobbing, "I'm" She was cut off feeling Kyo's hand over her mouth, "Oy, woman! It wasn't your fault!" Tohru looked at him in confusion, Kyo continued, "If anything you helped.. Tohru I was so afraid back there.. That you would get hurt. I just snapped.."

Kyo's hand trailed to caress her cheek, wiping away her tears with his thumb. His gaze was soft as he looked at Tohru. "I'm so glad you're okay, Kyo."

Kyo smiled a lopsidded grin, "I'm glad you are too.."

_'You gave me the strength..._

_To conqur the demons.._

_..and win in the battle of my emotions.'_

Back at the house, after Kyo reluctantly carried Yuki down the blocks with Tohru slowly walking at his side, Tohru instantly started to treat the angels' wounds.

Yuki's eyes tightened together, signing that he was waking up. He slid his eyes open and looked at Tohru, then to Kyo, " ..We.. won?"

Kyo nodded slowly, "Yeah."

Tohru smiled brightly and wrapped the bandage around Yuki's upper arm. She smiled at her, "Thank you Miss Honda." Tohru smiled, "You shoudn't thank me! You helped save us! And if you should thank anyone, it should be Kyo."

Kyo blushed as Tohru and Yuki turned their attention to him. He looked away from them to hide his blush, "It's not like I would leave you there. Jeez." Tohru giggles and tied the bandage in a lose knot and straighened up, gathering the bloody rag and Yuki's torn shirt. "I'll go ahead and make us a snack." Kyo shook his head at her, "Tohru, we can't eat after all that, and I'm sure you're about to pass out any seond now." He took the load out of Tohru's hands and dropped them in the hamper. Yuki looked on at this in interest.

Tohru shook her head, "No no no, I need to clean Yuki's clothes or the blood will stain! And I can handle myself Kyo. I'm grateful that you worry over me, it makes me feel happy, but I can handle it, really." She smiled weakly at him. She was indeed tired over the experience, but her will was stronger than her body was.

She stopped when her eyes made contact with Kyo's. His eyes weren't sad or confused, but calm and understanding. She blushed a shade of scarlet when his hand rested on her back and he guided Tohru out the room for Yuki to rest. He chuckled as shook his head at her, "No, you're going straight to bed." His voice was smooth and steady.

Yuki watched them leave the room with saddened eyes. They were truley in love, and it wasn't allowed.

Kyo opened the door and gently nudged Tohru into her room. She glanced at him in confusion, and Kyo smiled tenderly at her. He was in love with her. He loved her smile, her grace, her love to everything and her forgiving nature. She was perfect, a true angel from heaven. And she even risked her life to help him. She was an amazing woman. He understood his feelings, but was still dazed over the battle. He patted Tohru on her head. "G'night Tohru." She smiled at him before she closed the door, "Good night Kyo, sweet dreams."

Kyo stared at the door for a moment before walking into his own room to sleep, he would shower in the morning.

The scent of eggs and bacon filled the kitchen as dear Tohru Honda cooked breakfast. She yawned sleepily, having little sleep that night. You would imagine Tohru would pass out right when her face met the pillow, but she tossed and turned with the new emotions inside of her.

She couldn't get Kyo's face out her mind, and when she tried the sheep method, she ended up couning angels. Ahg! She would see Kyo's face again and it was all for nothing. And when she would see Kyo's face, he was more handsome and graceful as ever. His sleek muscles and toned skin, as well as he untamed orange locks and firey intence ruby eyes that could read your soul and his...

Bad Tohru! Bad thoughts! She blushed uncontrollably. See? It was just like last night!

Dear Tohru was in love.

She shook her head and looked shaply at the fried eggs, which were left alone in the past moments. She gasped and started to chop at them, fluffing them. 'Guess they're scarambled eggs now..' She tried to focus more on her cooking instead of Kyo.

She turned the stove off and turned on the radio. 'Maybe some music will distract me.'

She started listening to the woman's voice, not really hearing the words as she slid the bread in the toaster and flipped it on. However the refrain caught her off gaurd and she whipped to stare at the radio...

_When I think about rain.. I think about singing._

_When I think about singing, it's a heavenly tune.._

_When I think about heaven then I think about angels.._

_When I think about angels then I think about you.._

Tohru blushed as the words soaked in, comparing them to her own love for Kyo, whom was sleeping upstairs. She watched the radio, listening to it as the song contiued, her eyes widened abit.

_Everywhere I go.. Everything I do._

_Everything around me baby makes me think of you..._

_When I tihnk about rain.. I tihnk about singing._

_When I think about singing it's a heavenly tune.._

_When I think about heaven, then I think about angels.._

_When I think about angels then I think about you.._

She turned the radio off, as well as the stove and paused. Sure she only recently would be able to actually understand thesong, but it was still surprising.. She rested her fingers on her lips and stared off in thought. She had to tell kyo of these feelings. She couldn't get around it any longer. She was in love with kyo, and he had to know.. even if he rejected her, that was a price she was willing to take.

Not one she was really thinking about, mind you.

"What's for breakfast?"

Kya!

Tohru jumped up, hearing Kyo from behind her. How long was she standing there? She stumbled back abit and aainst Kyo's chest. She blushed more, was he that close behind her? Kyo gripped his upper arms gently to help her steady. She turned around o face him with a blush, "Uh.. G-Good morning Kyo." she smiled cheerfully at him. Kyo smiled back, "Morning Tohru."

'Should I tell him now?'

"Yes, good morning Miss Honda."

Tohru glanced behind Kyo to Yuki, who sleepily smiled at her from the doorway. She must have been out for quite a while. She blushed more in embarassment. Good thing she turned the stove off.

"Good morning Yuki. Are you feeling any better?" Yuki smiled, "Yes indeed, thank you Miss Honda." Tohru looked to Kyo, "Are you feeling better as well Kyo?" Kyo scoofed, "Of course I am! I was the one carring Yuki home, remember?" Tohru blushed and looked down in shame, "Oh yeah, I'm sorry. I forgot."

Kyo blinked. 'Ahg. Stupid, I made her feel bad.' He fumbled abit, trying to think of something to say withought embarrising himself in front of Yuki, "Hey, it's alright and all I didn't.. didn't mean for it to come out so harsh. Sorry, okay?" Tohru looked at him and smiled softly, "Mhm." she fixed them each a plate of eggs, bacon and toast and a glass of orange juicemilk for Kyo of course.

It wasn't till halfway through the meal that Tohru realized...

..."Kya! I forgot all about work!" Panic mode. Tohru flailed her arms and was about to bolt out the kitchen when Yuki spoke up, "Tohru, I called your boss and informed him that you were sick and had to stay home.. doctors orders."

Tohru looked at Yuki, "B-ut.."

"Tohru, you're staying home. It's too much pressure after what happend. Besides, I need to work things out about this Akito and Dark one business." Tohru blinked, "What?"

Yuki nodded, "I'll be returned to heaven to discuss these matters with the Father, and be returning in the morning, hopefully." Kyo grumbled, "Better not say anything bad about me in your report."

"Of course not, you did only annoy me and got yourself nearly killed, after all."

"Shut up you ass."

Tohru sweatdropped and ate her breakfast as the two bickered. It was just like a family.

Tohru, Kyo and Yuki took turns to take a shower and while Yuki worked on his report, Kyo trained outside. During the time Tohru did the laundry and cleaned the kitchen, straightening up here and there. After a short time, or what seemed so, Yuki had returned to heaven to discuss matters with the Father.

Haru, Kisa and Hiro had saw the whole battle, and were all currently nussled up on the fold up sofa, asleep. Haru was sleeping on the right, with little Kisa's arm wrapped around his arm, and her hand clasping Hiro's who was sleeping at her right. They were all covered with a blanket and the crystal balled gave a soft, calm glow. They slap like that the whole ime, being exasted of watching everything they did, and trying to discuss what would happen with Kyo and Yuki..

..Then they all passed out and slep soundlessly. How adorable.

Someone behind the couch poked Haru gently on the shoulder, "Haru."

Haru stirred and glanced up to see Shigure's grinning face, "I hope I didn't interrupt anything." Haru narrowed his eyes, "Shigure.."

Shigure motioned Haru to get up and the angel slipped out of Kisa's grip. She whimped at the loss of warmth before turning over and snuggling up with Hiro, who just continued to snore softly.

"What are you doing here?" Haru asked in a whisper, "Yuki's down on earth." Shigure nodded, "Yes, I know. I came to inform you he's returned and having a meeting with the Father. Therefore he won't need the crystal ball.. and you have no need to crash here." Haru rolled his eyes, then nodded, "Alright."

Shigure nodded, "I'm heading off now." Haru blinked in question and Shigure smiled, "I have a plan with the Father for our little Romeo and Juliet."

"What is it?"

Shigure laughed softly, as not to wake the younger angels, "Haha, you'll have to wait and seee!" he sung a 'goodbye and departed, leaving Haru to watch, "..."

* * *

AN : I think that was a pretty good chapter! Pretty long in my sense and more of their thoughts, as well as veiws from heaven and earth. Not only did the fighting end, but a new plot has been unveiled..! -nudges Tohru and Kyo to read scripts.

Tohru: -reading- We hope you enjoyed todays chapter and our lovely aurthoress is pooped, but hopes to write more tomarrow! Since the plot of my death has ended, we have a new more exciting one.

Kyo: -reads in a dull tone.- What was Shigure talking about anyway? What plan does he indend to unveil? If it good or bad? and what abot Yuki's report? Will it have to do with Kyo and Tohru? Not only will you learn these answers later, but we'll aslso have a veiw of Tohru and my love life... -pauses; his eyes widen and he stumbles with a deep blush- LOVE LIFE?

Tohru: -flush- Oh my.

Aurthor: Stay tuned! -wave- (n.n;; and remember: Read, Reveiew.. Repeat!)

Amaya


	15. Let Your Dreams Give In

AN: Thanks to the reveiwers. So sorry for the lack of chapters. x-x I'm at a dead end. I ahve Drver's Ed this comming weekends from 8 am till 3:30.. so I'llt ry to write chapter 17 soon. Sorry guys. I may not finisht his story--but I will sure as hell try! T-T I love you guys! Also, this chapter will be fuuull of surprises! -sweatdrop- No, I have no clue what..

Kyo: Yes you do! You have the script right there!

Amaya: No Kyo, your eyes are deciving you! This is ..my homework.

Kyo: Gimmie that!

Amaya: -Dodges out of striking range and hides behind Tohru, sticking her tounge out at Kyo.- Nyah! Well, Here's our sweet Tohru With the disclaimer! (The disclaimer is sick with the flu. Tear.)

Tohru: Amaya does not own Fruits Basket, the Great Natsuki Takaya does! And thanks to Jake Forbes, Jill Freshney, and the other members of TOKYO POP, we are able to read it!

Tainted Angel Feathers

Chapter 15

After Yuki left, it was abit quiet around the house. Outside was was growing darker, rain clouds started to rumble with the deep bellows of thunder. The wind would pick up every now and then and brush against the wind chimes. Making soft music, like faeries playing lullibies to the storm, the wind chimes added a more softer sound aside from the upcomming storm.

As Tohru came inside from letting the clothes dry on the line (Because the smell of clothes in the fresh air smell soo nice!), Kyo was contiplating of his own emotions in his room. Not only that, but Kyo was sulking. Weather like this was terrible to him. But, it gave him time to reflect upon things. He had been thinking alot of Tohru. Everything about her fasinated him. He loved everything she did, everything she said, her movements, her voice, her smile. Kyo loved every inch of her. He grunted and sat up in a daze. Trying to get some energy worked up in his body, he stood up frm his short and restless nap, and woobled across the room from fatigue. Giving up, Kyo sat down on the floor and sighed.

At that moment, Tohru decided to walk in and check on Kyo. She had a bowl of beef stew and a glass of milk (Kyo's favorite) on a tray to cheer him up. She smiled and knelt down, the weather seemed to be slowing her down as well, but it was truley her own thoughts of distraction.

"Here's some dinner Kyo, I hope your hungry." Kyo weakly looked up, half asleep. Tohru giggled softly as Kyo took the stew and began to eat, "Thanks."

Tohru smiled, "No need to thank me Kyo."

Kyo looked at the thick broth, "You're wrong Tohru.."

Tohru blinked in question, "Huh?"

Kyo continued, "Before I met you, I was treated like dirt for what I did. I was looked down upon. I grew to hate myself, loath everything about me, yet I strided to hold on to my dreams of returning to heaven.. So.. When I found out I could protect you, I thought it would be my easy ticked out. I was so.. selfish to think that, because now.. Now I know that I would protect you just to get OUT of heaven. Tohru.."

Tohru was blushing, her heart had been beating faster at every word. She was so taken aback, she couldn't feel herself breath. Tears of joy filled her eyes, she was so.. happy.. Happy that Kyo was telling her how he felt, opening up to her..

"..Tohru.. Before I met you.. I couldn't stand anything.. I.. "

"Kyo.. You're a wonderful person, I'm. I'm so glad I met you. I don't care if you didn't care of me at first, but you had a reason to. You wanted to return to your home.. But.. I'm so happy you care of me now. It warms my heart." She blushed to herself while Kyo set his tray aside to deepen the conversation.

"Tohru, I.. I want ot tell you something but.. I don't have the courage to say it."

Naive Tohru blinked innocently and hesitated, "Uh."

Kyo gulped and blushed furously before leaning forward abit in a whisper, "I'm not so good with words, Tohru.. But."

"Eh?" Tohru blushed as well, not used to him being so close. His breath was hot on her skin and tickled. She tried to force those thoughts out of her head and looked away, as if afraid to look into his eyes. She wanted to, and was tempted to look back into his fiery eyes, but she feared something would happen. Like she would see something she shouldn't.

Fortunatly, Kyo didn't allow that to happen. He drew her face back towards with his index finger at under her chin. He tilted her head up to face him and his eyes had a softened, loving glaze to them. With a newborn strength, they looked into each other's eyes. Tohru shyly smiled giving Kyo a new burst of confidence,

"Tohru, ...I love you."

After Tohru's mind rebooted after promtly crashing, hearing Kyo say those three words, her eyes widened in surprise. She was filled with joy and happiness, she felt as if everything was just.. suddenly perfect. Everything around her, the soup, the room, it was gone. All her attention was on Kyo as he dipped his head and captured her lips with his own. It was his first time, but he wasn't clumsy at all. Tohru's eyes fluttered shut as she savored Kyo's kiss, occasionally kissing back. This made Kyo's heart leap in joy. She was returning the kiss! Soon it deepend and Kyo wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer, enjoying the feeling of her in his arms. It wasn't a familir feeling, but it made his body shiver with waves of an uplifting feeling.

Kyo ended the kiss and stared deep into Tohru's eyes, reading her eyes for any type of rejection. He saw none and sighed in relief."

"..Kyo.." Tohru whispered softly, still breathless. It was her first kiss (besides the one Kyo secretly stole). She smiled soothingly and Kyo pulled her petite fram into his lap, wraping his arms around her, afraid to let go. Tohru snuggled closer, resting her head under his chin. "I love you too, Kyo. I'm so happy you feel the same. I was afraid you would reject me."

"I would never reject you." Kyo's words soothed as his kissed the top of her head, "I couldn't reject you. I don't know how." Tohru giggled softly and rested her hands on his chest. She didn't need to ask if they could stay like that longer, because they did. In the back of her mind, Tohru agreed with Amaya. The kiss was wonderful.

Kyo saw her blush and smiled, stroking her face with his fingers, "I want to stay here forever."

Kyo's mind instantly clicked. He was an angel! His mission was over! He could go back home! Of course, he didn't want to leave Tohru. His gaze rested on her face, mesmorized by her beauty.

'What can I do?' His grip on Tohru tightened. And, as if Tohru knew what he was thinking, she softly whimpered, "Are they going to take you back?"

"I..I don't know. I hope not. I wouldn't be able to go on."

"Well, since my gaurdian angel is gone, you can stay. And when I die.. we can meet in heaven." Kyo smiled at her innocence, it was truley amazing. All the sad thoughts of leaving her vanished as he tilted her head for another kiss.

"Shigure!" A loud, deep voice sung through the corrider hallways like the keys from a piano, "What brings you here?"

Shigure's eyes danced with glee through his navy bangs. His gaze was again on a tall man who gazed out a window glass with a rainbow frame. The old man turned and stroked this long beard of snow.

"Why do you ask things you already know?" The Father smiled and walked down the white steps to his freind, "Because then I would be unsatisfied for not asking at all!"

Shigure laughed, "So, when do we leave?"

The father stroked his beared and started to walk past Shigure, down the shining halls of the palace. "Yuki has already filed his report, claiming the Dark One is gone. We still need to make an investigaiton on the scene though. Tohru's original gaurdian angel is just outside the palace, And-" Before Shigure could continue, The Father stopped and turned. All at once, the loud footsteps achoed through the empty halls of marble and glass. Soon, three figures were only a few feet away from them, panting with their wings drooped in exhastion.

"Hatsuharu, Kisa, Hiro..?" Shigure blinked in puzzlement. "What brings you kids here?"

"Shigure.." Haru straightened up after a bow of manners, "We're worred about Tohru and Kyo."

Shigure arched an eyebrow, "Tohru and Kyo...?" he mused, "What about them?"

Kisa gently reflected, "They really like each other.. Father, are you going to seperate them? if the other angel taking Kyo's place?"

With a gentle smile, the father bent over and wraped an arm around Kisa. "Don't fret, Kisa. In the end, I will bestow upon them heavenly bliss.." The others tilted their head in confusion, not understanding the words he meant. The Father scooped her up and whispered in her ear. Kisa occasionally nodded, smiled and giggled. Her eyes were full of wonder and she balled her fists in excitement. When the Father set her back down. Kisa smiled before hugging Him and taking Hiro's hand. "I'll do my best!"

"We trust you, father." Hiro bowed.

Haru looked at Shigure, "But don't confuse Tohru, this whole thing is overwhelming enough. Who would have thought that her gaurdian angel was-"

"Father!"

Everyone turned to see Yuki panting behind them, "Father.. I.. I wish to come to." The Father smiled, "Of course. Kisa will attend too. I've already informed her of what to do." The boys looked at the tiny girl who blushed from the sudden attention on her and shyly scuffed her feet on the ground.

And so, The Father sent Shigure, Kisa and Yuki out the palace to fullfill the deed to be done.

A couple walked slowly down the sidewalk of the busy streets in town. Though they had admitted their feelings only yesterday, the two were holding hands and playully hugging and saying silly things that only they would understand. Tohru was going to be late for work at the rate she was going.

"Kyo, what would you like tonight?"

Kyo snaked his arm aound her waist and pulled her closer. His mid debated upon inserting a type of food in his answer, or twisting it into a perverted question. He chose to keep Tohru's innocent mind and cursed himself for thinking such thoughts. 'Damn Shigure.'

"Maybe some soba noodles and rice, I guess." Tohru smiled softly at him as they approached her work. She took a deep breath, abit nervous. Though her perverted boss, Kenichiro, didn't bother her any more.. She still felt uncomfortable around him.

Arriving at the office building, Tohru smiled at Kyo, "Well, I'll see you at 6:30 then." Kyo smiled at her and brushed her bangs out of her face before kissing her forhead, not wanting to make that much of a scene.

Of course, that's what he told himself before he felt Tohru's breath on his neck.

Screw the people who stared.

Kyo kissed her full on the lips, earning a cry of surprise from Tohru before she killed back. Before Kyo could deepen the kiss there was a cough heard near them, and they seperated, realizing that this wasn't the place. Tohru and Kyo's face flushed abit untill they looked at the person who interrupted their moment.

Kyo's eyes narrowed dangerously as he looked at the man who's name discusted every fiber of his angelic being.

"Hello again, Mr. Kenichiro Natsume."

Kenichiro eyes Tohru and him for a moment before frowning and looking at Kyo, "I see our little TOhru has found a scruffy hobo to rely on."

Kyo's eyes flared with fage as he pulled Tohru possesivly to him, "She's not yours, you filthy bastard. Go find one of your other erliable whore's to satisfy your needs. Tohru isn't like that, I actually CARE for her."

Kenichiro smirked, "Oh? Do you now. Do you care about her job? She's been absent from it for quite a few days, and when I was informed of her excuse, I beleive another male had told me."

Kyo's eyes flashed as he remembered Yuki telling them he called in for her work. Kyo straightened up, not giving the least bit of failure in his path, "Not that it's any of your damn business but he was a freind of her-.. ours."

Kenichiro's brown hair fluttered with the upcomming wind, making his furrowed brows look more angry. He grounded otu in a dark tone, "You're really starting to bug me. And when I see a bothersome bug, I squish them." Tohru's eyes widened and Kyo laughed, "Bug? Geez, you're not very creative, are you? Tohru, does this guy bother you so much?" His eyes were filled with concern as he looked at her. Tohru hesitantly replied, "Um.. He just.. tries to grope me and.. things like that." Kyo's eyes widened and he glared at Kenichiro.

I also try to sneak a kiss on her cheek or touch her skin. But, you can't do anything about that, can you? One, I can sue you if you try anything on me. Two, I can fire Tohru, leaving her on the streets, and three, the things I do to her can't be proven by you, so you can't take me into court for sexual harrasment." He smirked abit in satasfactory. That is, untill Kyo let go of Tohru and walked over to him, snataching his collar in his hand. Tohru called for him to stop, but Kyo shrugged it off, "You dare threaten me!" Wihtought another word, Kenichiro's face was crached against Kyo's stiff fist, knocking him into the building wall, which was 5 feet back. Kenichiro staggered up and pointed to Tohru, "Tohru! You come here and leave that.. that madman!"

Tohru's eyes were wide, and she ran to Kyo, "Let's go, Kyo." Kyo hesitated, sending his adversary a dark and threatening look before she starte dto leave with Tohru.

"Tohru, if you leave, You're -"

"I quit!" Tohru stated, with courage laced in her voice. With a pridful stance, she took Kyo's hand and walked away from her ex-boss. It felt good to say that. She was filled with a new hope; like a bird who was set free from the sufficated cage. She smiled to Kyo as they rounded the block, "I finally did it!"

Kyo smiled at her and ruffled her head, "I never knew you could be so assertive." Tohru seemed tickled to death. She looked down the street, "I can find a new job, hopefully.. We have enough money untill then."

Kyo smirked, "And it will take that jackass at least a month to get his prettyboy looks back. I'm proud of you, Tohru. I'm glad you stood up for yourself." Tohru smiled and gave Kyo's hand a gentle squeeze, "Being with you, I feel like I could accomplish anything." Kyo blushed slightly, wrapping an arm aroud her waist as they headed for the city park.

.AN : Uwwaah! (\nn/) I am loved! Thank you all for reviews, and sorry for my long delays. Last chapter sucked because doesn't like commas. ..Bastard. .e

Anyway, I'm still trying to figure out a good ending, and my carpaltunnel is startign to confuse me. I took Health and either I really do ahev carpal tunnel syndrome, or, I just have a bad circulation in my hands which is caused by bad eating habits. I wouldn't be surprised. \ Since I can't drive yet or have any money I can't go to the grocery store and buy healthy foods. If I could, I would. Maybe when I'm 16 and take Home Economics to learn how to cook. :D

Also, school has been taking up loads of my time. When I'm done typing my work or writing, I'm fresh out of hand power to work on my story. I've been writing poems though, and reading, so maybe my grammer and writing skills will improve as I continue working. My mom is having a hard time taking care of my brother. ..;; He's failing school and refuses to do his work. He gets teased and has no freinds, so I shouldn't be surprised.

Hopefully, as I get wiser in English and in life, my story will blossom to a beautiful ending.

And, Chibigirl.. this is to everyone, but since you gussed openly this is dedicated to you, you'll find out who the 'other angel' is next chapter. ;3 Be ready!

x3! Ja ne

Amaya


	16. Mystery Unfolds

AN: Thanks again everyone for the great reviews! ;-;/) You make this poor writer feel rich. Again, sorry for the lack of updates. And, in case you are wondering, Angels are always angels. They were never mortal. :D So, I hope I helped clear things up. If you're wondering how the angels know of how the human world works, remember that angels can see us, so they get an idea of what goes on. xD Welp, not wanting to waste your precious time, we'll have Kisa do the Disclaimer. -motions to Kisa-

Kisa: Um.. -reads notecard.- Fruits Basket.. or Furuba is not owned by Amaya Hanyou.. or anyone else except Natsuki Takaya.. Amaya does own "Amaya", "Kenichiro", and other minor characters... -Blinks at notcard- And Kisa-chan is the uber kawaii tiger of the gang, and deserves a special treat. -Kisa looks at Amaya- ..Wha?

Amaya: -huggles- :3! Myyuu! Kawaii! Kisa is going to have an extra special part in Tainted ANgel Feathers!

Kisa: -blush- Uwah?

Tainted Angel Feathers

Chapter 16

"Mm.. Strawberry." Tohru closed her eyes to lick the substance off her lips. Kyo dabbed a napkin on her chin, "You're getting it all over your face, Tohru." Tohru blushed in embarrasment and shyly smiled, "Do you like it Kyo?" Kyo nodded and balled the napkin, setting it aside on the bench. Tohru swung her legs lazily under the wooden seats.

"I love ice cream." Tohru smiled brightly and licked her strawberry dessert. She savored the tast of the tingly, sweet, chilled cream that whipped into a fluffy cloud, with specks of dark red embedded in the pastel pink orb. It gracefully balanced on a waffer cone hat had speared melting goodness on the sides. She smiled at Kyo, "Thanks for paying to share, Kyo. You're so sweet." Kyo blushed with a crooked grin, "Jeez, stop thanking me already. I get the point." Kyo was enjoying the same flavor ice cream as Tohru, peeking at her once in a while.

"And the weather is gorgeous. I'm so glad I get to enjoy it with you instead of in that cramped office." Tohru gazed dreamily around the park. Everywhere was filled with bright, vagrent colors. The grass was neatly trimmed and watered, giving it a healthy shine. Buttercups and daisys were brilliantly spread across the park in patches. Other colored flowers and plants lined the fenches and trees. Purples, blues, reds, and oranges seemed to be dabbed like watercolors on a canvas. Even the children, who were busily occupying themselves on the playground swings and opstical courses were enjoying the gift of a new day. The sound of the chained swings sang with the seesaws and merry-go-rounds. The innocent laughter and squeals of little girls and boys having fun together on such a warm day were clear as day. Tohru and Kyo would be dead wrong if they told differently.

Kyo finished his ice cream and gathered the sticky napkins, "I'll be back in a second, Tohru." Tohru nodded, knowing what he meant as he strolled toward the garbage, dumping the waste inside before heading to the park restrooms. Tohru glanced over to the children playing, seeing a young girl sitting by herself on the swings, looking her way. Good naturedly, Tohru smiled brightly in return. The girl, appearing to be in elementery school, smiled shyly back with a faint blush.

Before Tohru knew it, the yougn girl was shyly walking up to her. Feet away, the girl nervously look at her shoes and her clasped hands behind her back. Her golden blong hair framed her delicate face as she glanced at Tohru with innocent, orange eyes. Tohru couldn't help but squeel in delight at her adorable appearence. The girl shifted her weight from one leg to another nervously. "Um.. Tohru.. Tohru Honda?"

Tohru's eyes widened in surprise. She didn't recognize the girl. She would if she had. With those cute features and unique coloring.. But, how did the girl know her name? Tohru nodded in confusion, "Y-Yes.. But, how..?" The girl smiled brightly, seeming to relax. "It is you. I'm Kisa."

"Kisa?" Tohru smiled, "Hello Kisa. Um." She nervously looked around. Should she just blurt out the question of how she knew her name? The girl seemed so shy, she was afraid she would scare her. Kisa was very adorable, and she would hate to hurt her feelings. Kisa saw her nervousness and eased Tohru's mind, "I'm one of the angels sent to help you." Tohru blinked, "Eh? You are?"

By then, Kyo had returned. He blinked at the little girl, "Eh? ..Kisa?"

Kisa jumped and looked at him. She smiled bashfully, "Hi, Kyo." Kyo frowned, "WHy are you here? There's no more danger." Kisa stiffened and Tohru rested her hand on Kisa's shoulder, "It's okay, Kisa. Kyo is just curious as to why you're here.." Tohru stood up and Kyo nodded. "This isn't the best place to.. talk about this. Let's head home." Kisa nodded nervously, obviously shy. Tohru squealed and hugged Kiswa, "Ooh! You're so cute!" As Kyo stared in surprise, Kisa blinked, as shocked as him. She relaxed and smiled, "Hm.."

Withought a moment to spare, the three headed back home, soaked in their own different thoughts on Kisa's arrival..

"Shigure?"

Shigure looke dup from his cup of tea to the figure across from him. They appeared to be just freinds enjoying lunch at a local cafe. Truely, that was only a disquise for their true nature.

"Hm?"

"Tohru.. she's a very strong girl. I admire that. Her mother was the same way. But, are you positive she needs to know.. who I really am.. so soon?"

Shigure nodded and sipped his tea again, "The girl is very wise, and I'm sure knowing your true form won't be very overwhelming as she would have been before she met Kyo. But, we will give it time untill we are positive Kyo did the job."

"Kyo.. About him. Did he really destroy Akito?"

"From what I've gathered, he has. Haru, Hiro and Kisa are checking it out. I've sent Yuki after them too. They should be meeting about now."

The figure laughed softly, in good nature, "Ah. I wonder.. Will Kyo remember me?"

Shigure watched the "angel" he was talking to, "..Yes. Yes, he will remember you.. But, from what I can tell, he won't be as regretful with you as he would have been before he met Tohru."

With a nod, Shigure and his freind took a sip of tea.

"That girl..

..seems to be very important, especially to you..-" Before Shigure could finish, he let out a sneeze. A soft laugh came from across from him, "Bless you. Looks like someone is talking about you, Shigure. Shigure sighed and sniffed, "Ah, yes it seems. Thank you for the blessinf Well, it must be someone thinking thoughts about me!" His companion sweatdropped as he sneezed again.

Kyo impatiently tapped his foot with his arms across his chest as he stood against the wall. He continued this as Tohru came back from the kitchen with snacks. Kisa patted Kyoko, who was in her lap as she sipped some juice. Kyo growled, "Sooo.. Why are you here?"

Kisa looked up after swallowing her sip of juice, "We're here to make sure everyhting is okay on Earth."

"We?" Tohru blinked in confusion. Kyo got the hint, "Who else is with you?"

"Haru, Hiro, Shigure and Yuki."

"Yuki's here?" Tohru smiled, but it faded, "Why didn't they come here with you?"

"Hiro and Haru ..They're still at the park.. investigating the battle scene." Kyo, who seemed more annoyed than usual, clenched his fist, "Shigure's here?" Kisa jumped and nodded. Tohru looked at Kyo, "..Do you.. know him?" Kyo growled, "He's really annoying and acts immature. but, he knows alot about Akito and why he was after you. He's sneaky. Damn Shigure."

Shigure: -sneeze-

Tohru smiled, "He can't be that bad, but if he knows what Akito was after me, then he's here to tell us, right?" Kisa looked at Tohru, "I'm not sure what Shigure is here for.. He might have his own reasons." Kyo rolled his eyes, "Keh, Probably."

Shigure: -sneezes again-

Tohru looked at Kyo in worry, "Do you tihnk Akito is still alive?" Kyo watched her expression and his expression changed from annoyed to concern. he was at her side in seconds and rested his hands on her shoulders, "No way! You saw I didn't even leave a smudge of him at the park! He's gone for good!" Kyo wrapped his arms around Tohru in comfort. Kisa watched and smiled. She thought it was very sweet.

That night ,after work, Kisa slept in Tohru's room. Kisa snuggled against Tohru in her sleep, cooeing softly as she drifted around in her dreamland. She was already attached to Tohru and TOhru was attached to her; however, Tohru was still awake, wondering about the mysterious Hiro, Haru and Shigure. She was excited to meet them, and hoped to meet them soon. It was wonderful that she was making so many freinds..

Speaking of which, she still needed to call Uo. She hadn't talked to her freind in a while. She called and told her about her new place, and still fel bad that she had to keep it secret. Kyo had told her it was a safty procaution. She was really hoping to see her freind son, since the Akito thing was over.. but since they were still making sure, she would have to wait longer. SHe sighed, depressed. She hadn't seen Amaya today at work, either. Well, she would worry about that later.. She needed rest so she could check on them tomarrow with a clear mind! With that, Tohru tried to sleep...

On the other hand, Kyo was still sulking in his own room. Now only was the arrival of the others a sore in his side, but Tohru's birthday was tomarrow and he had planned on taking her out to dinner or watch a movie. He wasn't a "romantic" kind of guy. He thought all that stuff was mushy and steriotypical.. but he'd gladly take Tohru to the movies and act mushy-gushy if it meant it make her happy... well, the movie part anyway.

'Maybe.. I can go out while she's at work toamrrow and buy party supplie..and when I bring her home we could have a big party or something.. Kisa could come..' He'd have to think about Yuki and Shigure attending.. but if Tohru wanted to meet them, he had no choice to bring Shigure, Hira and Haru as well... if he found them. And what about that other girl? Uo? Tohru asked him about Uo visiting multiple times, and it killed him when he said no. That was for safety anyway. Kyo was sure Uo's number was around the house somewhere, and he could.. possible invite her. Yeah. With a smirk, Kyo planned the next day before falling asleep.

"Haru, I'm tired! We've been searching for hours and we haven't found anything leading to the idea that Akito is still alive. Can we get Kisa and go home already?" Haru glared at the youner angel's attitude. Hiro, the offender, was sitting atop the slides watching him with a bored expression. They had been searching the park up and down, asking people if they saw any unusual sightings and even asking people who could see the park from their homes or works. So far, nothing was turned up. Haru wiped his forehead and ignored the troubling kid, going back to searching the grass for specks of evidence.

A middle aged woman stopped to watch Haru. She eyed him suspiciously. Along side her was a little boy who looked to be a 7th grader. The boy was staring at Haru too in amusement as Haru searched the grass in silence. The mother turned to her son,

"See what happends when you smoke crack? I hope this teaches you the harmful effects of cocain, sweetheart." The boy nodded and continued staring. Haru's eye twitched at their staring. Could he not get a moment's peace around here? Hiro was snickering from his place on the slide. The woman and boy walked away, shaking their heads and going on about the effects of drugs and ignorant teens. "Remember, hun, once you're cooked on crack, you're hooked for life." Haru growled and muttered curses, resisting to go Black. Hiro applauded his patience.

"My, my. I'm surprised you didn't rip their heads off or anything after that. Such a noble angel you are. You're an insperation to all other ignorant angels who can't hold in their annoyance to mortals and end up getting back at them somehow. Though I have to agree with them, you shouldn't do drugs. Not even angels can help you get off nicotine. But, you're clean and still act like a druggie." Hiro sarcasticly gave him a thumbs up, "Good for you!"

"HIRO, SHUT UP BEFORE I END UP STUFFING THAT TIRE SWING DOWN YOUR THROAT!"

AN: That's right, kids. Crack is bad. No sexy or adorable angels will rescue you when you do it, either. Welcome to reality, kids. Don't think this story hasn't taught you anything.

To readers: Yes, I am a Kyo fan, but I adore Tohru. She is my role model. Kyo is just sexy. x3 Mwa. School is pretty cool. I hate Health and Keyboarding because I have evil, ..evil teachers. I ahve made lots of friends. D Good luck to all who are in school and reading my story because they hate homework and want to put it off. haha! xD

Also, to Hannah50, Yes, I do beleive God has a plan. 3 and if you ever think that life is too hard, and you want to escape it all, know that you can still go on.. and you'll be rewarded for your strong will and pateince in heaven. n.n That's what I believe

Kiki.. well.. oO; Watch your language. Ironicly, my true nickname is Kiki.. Had it since I was 4. 3 I prefer Amaya better.

Again, I KNOW, i know.. my spelling is horrible. I've repeated myself about why. One) I have Wordpad which doesn't have SpellCheck, Two) I'm in 9th grade.. I'm not perfect. and Three) I've got typo problems and too lazy to reread again to check for errors. So, bite me.

Placid Snowflake.. Oo Wow. :D I love you. It was very motivating.

And to everyone else.. Thank so much for your wonderful reviews! x3! It motivates me alot!

Read Review Repeat

Amaya


	17. Peices Falling Into Place

**A/N:** Hey everyo- PLEASEOHGODDON'THURT ME! -flinches, awaiting airborne fruit.-

Yeeaaah. Looks like I'm back for the time being.

WHY HALLO THAR. What's shaken', bacon? ;B That's right. THIS FANFIC HAS BE REVIVED. Hoooolycrap. I shit you not.

Aren't you smitten. You better be. xD

Thanks very much for the reviews, everyone. That's basically what motivated me to write this chapter. I can't gaurentee another to follow any time soon, but maybe.

I finally got around to re-reading this fic to catch up. I forgot ALL my ideas for this story. oO; Yeah. So basically, the plot will be tweaked a bit.

I'm way to lazy to fix typos and misspellings in the previous chapter, so flame me about that all you want. I can't say that such behaviour will give you another chapter soon, however.. ; Hehe.

I'm sure you're wondering "What have you been up to? You neglected us so long!" Well, maybe you're not askign yourself buut here's the story anyway. Short and sweet:

My wrists burn like fire. I have little iinspirationf or this story. My attention span is that of a 5 year old so you can imagine trying to re-read it. High school's poop. I'm madly in love with one of my friends and I'm tryign to improve my bad eye-foot coordination with DDR. And home life isn't so..home-life-like.

Okay, okay. I get it. "shut up and start writing, you lazy ingrate." :B

**Disclaimer:** Looks like I'm back. And no, I don't own Fruits Basket. I hope you're happy.

Brute.

* * *

_Beeep. Beeep. Beeep Bee-_

Tohru sat up after switching her alarm off, yawning sleepily and stretching her arms over her head. She gave a casual glance to the clock, "Hmm.. 10:00. Guess I should st-"

Her eyes widened, glued on the red "10:01" blinking back at her.

"Kyah! I slept in!" Oblivious to the fact that her alarm clock was purposly reset by someone, the clumsy girl untangled herself from the sheets. She tossed on a flower printed shirt and skirt, combing her brush through her hair before she stumbled out the door and down the hall in record timing.

She might have made Olympic record timing but she crashed into soemone's chest. That someone grabbed her arm, keeping her from falling and kept her steady, "Oi, Tohru. What's with the hurry?"

Tohru blushed, mumbling an apology before looking up at him, "Ah! Did..you eat breakfast?"

"Is that what this is all about?" Kyo sighed, rubbing the back of his neck, "Geesh. Slept in, didn't we? C'mon. Let's go downstairs."

Following the orange-haired friend, Tohru pondered why her alarm clock set off so late. Stepping into the kitchen, she decided to make something quick. She felt the need to make it up to Kyo and Momiji for waking up late, so Tohru figured maybe makign cinnamon rolls for breakfast would surely cheer the two up. Momiji would be wired for the rest of the day, of course. She'd have to take that into account.

Of course, all thoughts of breakfast wet out the window when she opened the kitchen door and saw a mass number of people standing around, facing her with ballons and streamers across the ceiling.

"**SURPRISE!"**

"KYAAAH!"

Jerking upwards in a leap, her heart fluttereing at a rabid pace at the sudden... and overall unexpected scene before her. Yes, Tohru was definatly surprised. So surprised that she forgot to breathe for a good minute and, seeing his "girlfriend" turning red from lack of oxygem, Kyo thought he would have to give her mouth-to-mouth recussitation. Not that he minded, of course. But he was frightened for her health. Thankfully, Tohru gave a delayed gasp of shock before breaking out into a wide grin, excited.

Everyone was there. Uo was grinning from her perch atop the counter, waving. Haru looked indifferent, but smiled when Tohru glanced his way. Momiji, of course, was already bouncing up and down and pointing to all the various snacks and goodies layed out ont he counter, as well as the pile of gifts on the table. Kisa was shyly holding her hand as Momiji gave a tour. Yuki was standing next to soemone she wasn't familiar with.  
There were some people Tohru..didn't know, however. Starting with a brunette who was smiling shly at her. Momiji quickly decided to introduce everyone, clearing his throat to sound mature, "This is Kagura! She's an angel, too."

"It's a pelasure to meet you." Tohru blushed and bowed. Kagura did the same, smiling. Momiji dragged her to another person, "This is Hatsuharu and Hiro." Tohru stared at Haru, tilting her head at his strange hair color before grinning, "Nice ot meet you, Hiro."  
"No, Tohru. THat's Haru."  
"I'M Hiro, stupid." The little brunteete boy glared at Tohru, folding his arms over his chest before huffing, "What's so great about her anyway?"

Tohru flushed in embarrasment. Before she could say anything, however, Kisa frowned, "Hiro.. don't be so rude." Her voice was tryign to sound confident. Hiro blushed and looked down, muttering an apology.

"This!" Momiji turned, not missing a beat, "Is the person we mentione before. Shigure." Having his name been thrown out, the older male was at Tohru's side in an instand, grinning, "Hello Torhu! I've heard so much about you. And you're jsut as cute as they say." Tohru turned another shade of red, "T-Thank you!" Shigure hummed, "And that person should be here soon."  
"That person?"  
Shigure grined, patting Tohru's head, "No worries, Tohru. You know them. Kyon Kyon here-"  
"Kyon Kyon? When did you make that name up!" Kyo glared at Shigure, about to pounce the elder angel for beign to touchy-feely with his girlfriend.  
"Now, now, Kyon Kyon. No need to be so loud. I can here you." Shigure rolled his eyes, still strokign TOhru's hair, "Kids today. They're so rebellious. Must be wonderful to have such energy."

"Shigure, that's enough." Haru plucked Shigure's hand off Tohru's head before glancing to her, "Nice to mee to you, by the way." Tohru smiled and nodded. Uo pounced her friend, laughing and chatting with TOhru for a moment. "Great party. Looks like that Kyo guy's not so bad after all. but I still think he's a creep." She grinned and TOhru laughed nervously, but a little giddy seeing her friend.

Shigure smiled a genuine smile before stroking his chin, "Such a sweet Juliet. Kyon Kyon-"

"Damn, stop calling me that!"

"-I need to talk to you for a second outside. Seems that person is here!" Kyo looked confused. He was about to retort with something along the linrs of "Go stick it up your ass, I'm not going anywhere with you", but the look Shigure was sending him meant business. Following without complaint, Shigure lead Tohru on ahead to answer the door. Seemed right when they arrived, the doorbell started ringing. Another perk of being an angel.

As the door opened, Tohru automatically recognized the person standing on the steps. Her friend from work, Amaya.

"Ah? Amaya? How did you know where I am?" Tohru looked confused. Uo didn't know Amaya that very well, in fact, noone did. She rarely invited her friend over because Amaya was always busy, it seemed. Sensing the ocnfusion, Amaya smiled and tilted her head, looking at Shigure, "This guy called me."

"Shigure?" Oh, that's right. _I guess angels can find this information really fast._

"Tohru, Amaya here has something to say to you." Shigure nudged said person,who glared half heartedly at him before lookign to Tohru, "Well, Tohru, how can I put this?"

"Kirako Suzumaru"

Everyone turned to Kyo, who was silent most of the time. Noone noticed how he was staring at Amaya, his fists clenching and unclenching.

"Kyo?" TOhru looked confused, looking from the upset Kyo in worry to Amaya, who looked rather ansy herself. She decided to explain since Kyo looked more ready to freak than explain himself, "Kirako is my past name. TOhru, I assume Yuki told you about Kohaku?"

"Ah... The name sounds famliar, but.."

"I see. Then I'll explain it myself..."

_This is a flashback_

_Kohaku smiled, wrapping his arms around a smiling brunette as they stood outside of a small store. The setting was that of years ago. Very simple machines and carts drawn by horses stpped through the streets. Many people dressed in clothign frm the perious, kimonos, walked through the streets as well. ALways busy, it seemed. Geisha's flirted with passerbuyers and women beckoned customers into their hotsprings, inns or markets. Children played games, running around and getting scolded now and again for stumbling into people. Kohaku was admiring the pretty kimono-glad female in his arms. His soon to be fiance. He blushe din tohught, a little too nervous to ask for her hand in marraige. THe lovely girl's name was Kirako, as you might have guessed. She places a sweet kiss on his cheek, smiling, "Hm? What's the trouble, Kohaku?"  
"Ah, um.. Well.. I, uh.. w-well.. That is.. I mean.." He bluse dmore, shaking a little as Kirako watched, smilign knowingly. He was always a shy boy. Ever since they met in the store they were standing at now. He had dropped a bag of flour near her. It was funny, seeing him sputter adn appologize whiel flailign and trying to clean up.  
"What I'm trying..to say is.. Kira-chan.. Will.. Will you.." HIs mouth moved and he slurredin speach, staring at her int h eyes, "Wiiill yooou maa- marry ...Me?" There he said it. He awaited an impending doom.  
Kirako wrappe dher arms around his neck, beaming, "You're so cute when you stutter, Kohaku-kun." She of course hew her answer. Yes. _

_Yes._

_But before she could say it, he suddnely stiffened, and not in a normal way._

_To those with a special eye, they would have seen what had happend. The gaurdian angel of Kohaku, our infamous Kyo, was battling off a black winged demon. Unbeknowing to him, however, another demon was on the job, grasping Kohaku from behind and whispering eadly enchanments into his ear. Kohaku was trapped, and soon sin and temptation overtook what free will and morality he had. Kyo didn't notice untill too late. Eyes widened, He watched as Kohaku raised a dagger to his love. Kirako glanced upwards to see the blade held. Her eyes widened and she looked into Kohaku's eyes, gasping at the sadistic gaze they had. Bloodlust, they call it. _

It saddened her. The moments passed by at an agonizingly slow pace. Her love, the one man she trusted with her life, the one man who she woudl give anything to.

"Kohaku?" No, it wasn't.. it couldn't be Kohaku. Her Kohaku woudl never smile so lustfully, or grip her shoulders so tightly. Her Kohaku would never-

_"You stupid girl. Am I cute to you? Is that it? You think I don't know? You love me, don't you? You'd die for me, wouldn't you?" Kirako couldn't think of anythign to say. Tears weld up in her eyes, "Kohaku-" _

"You think I love you? Heh. You were fun, but I can't feel it anymore. You sure are pretty though." He licked his lips, steadying his dagger.

Kyo had collapsed, bounded by the demon who was holding him as he grasped desperatly at the other demon converting Kohaku to the dark side.

_"You're so clingy, and useless. Who the hell would love someone like you? You have nothing to offer." _

"That's not true, Kohaku" Kirako gripped his sleeves desperatly, "You don't mean that! Kohaku, this isn't you! Kohaku!"

_"Goodbye, Kira-chan" His lips turned into a sadistic smirk and his eyes narrowed He thrusted the dagger doward at his lover's neck._

_"Kohaku!"_

_Her lifeless body, which he once cherished and swore to protect, was tossed aside after it breathed it last, blood pooling around it. People aroudn him screamed. Kohaku, feelign excited at the attention, decided to continue his little fun._

_And he continued untill he too sat lifeless in a pool of his own blood, a satisfied smile stretched across his face._

_All of Heaven and Hell was chaos. This was the first time free will was ever taken from a human. The DArk one was getting powerful, and decided to use his experiment to convert other souls. After all, it was said Kohaku was a truly pure person, and truly pure people who werre turned into evil such as that, in ways such as his, could bring havoc amoung the living with such power.  
Too bad his plan didn't work._

"The Father sacrificed Kohaku to save a mass number of people. Since he wasn't fully pure, he couldn't convery others. The first demon that did convert him was a very powerful one that had an enchantment from the Dark one himself. Of course, the angels quickly discovered the item used to perform the enchantmenat and brought it to heaven to stay out of his grasp, thus, it wouldn't be able to be used again.  
That demon was Akito, and after her escaped, he decided to try again on the REAL pure one." Amaya looked at TOhu, "That's you, Tohru." She was silent, having tears filled her eyes from the story. "Amaya.. Or, I mean, Kirako"

"You can call me Amaya here, Tohru. When you were born, The Father decided to send me to protect you in case the Dark one returned. I played either your friend at work or watched you when you walked home. Then when I was supposedly killed by Akito, I continued to watch you at work. Kyo was quickly assigned to you." She looked at Kyo, who was silent the whole time. He looked full of regret.

"Kyo, I don't blame you for what happend. I'm thankful you protected Tohru now, and destroying the discusting creature who took Kohaku away from me." She smiled in reassurance and Kyo nodded, relaxing. He unconcuiously took Tohru's hand. She smiled at him, squeezing gently to give him her own reassurance.

"Well. I think we should get inside before the others think I kidnapped you." Shigure chuckled as they walked into the house. Sure enough, Uo pounced him with accusations before smiling at seeing Amaya. They party was overall a success. Memories of Momiji having cake speared all over his face, Kisa and Hiro takin gtheir first picture on earth with Tohru, Shigure pokign fun at Kyo's timid nature around Tohru...  
And Uo's priceless face when Tohru kissed Kyo seeing the gift he gave her, a cute neckless with a matching bracelet.

Tohru thought it was her best birthday as she cleaned up after the party. Uo had left first to go to work. Hiro, Kagura, Yuki and Haru all returned to their posts in Heaven (and to report, but that could wait till tomarrow), Shigure and Amaya were about to leave when Shigure decided to give Tohru another gift.

"Eh?" Pausing in mid sweep, Tohru stared at the vile in Shigure's hands as he waved it joyfully, "You know what this is?"

Amaya stared at him from her position at the counter, wiping down the icing that Momiji speared trying to see if he could leave a face imprint, "Idiot, of course not."

Kyo's eyes widened, realization dawned. He pointed at the objet, "That's-"

"Human Elixer" Shigure finished, a broad smirk across his face.

* * *

x:

Whoo! I am done for tonight, ladies and gentlemen. I hope you're all satisfied. All your questions answered, everything solved and told and finally you're able to sleep tonight with that off your chest and you don't want to kill me for leaving you all int he dark for so looong..  
Oh? What's that? Yes. It's a cliffhanger. But not so bad, I don't think. I'll have the LAST chapter up fairly soon.. if I get motivated to write it. Eh. That's another story entirely. I hate writing endings. I never know how to end it.

I must give special thanks to a few of my rviews who really inspired me to finish this. You know who you are-- you're the ones who actually gave me suggestions. I can remember planning this story in 7th grade.. and I'm going into 11th. Holy crap.

My writing skills really hvaen't improved. xD' I'm better at Role play than storywriting.

**Example:**

Standing on the concrete sidewalk in front of a tall building, a young teen stared sleepily at the exterior of the large school, Manabu High.

It was too early for this.

Lazy grey eyes drifted across the school. It resembled that of a normal, modern high school. Rather..clean. Well, it was just built, of course that was understandable.

Amaya groaned, her hands rubbing at her hip unconciously in search for a pocket. She scowled, looking down at her red, black and white plaided skirt. It was..different. Amaya would have to get used to it.

The female tugged at her matching tie next, loosening it. Her shirt was untucked and her brown hair brushed messily across her shoulders. The female looked like she just woke up.

She did, obviously. In breakneck speed she managed to dress and bolt out the house. Amaya recalled running through the door rather gracefully.

By "gracefully", she means "busting the door open with her shoulder after being unable to stop, spinning to shut the door, fallign backwards two steps down the stairs before twirling back and stumblign the rest of the way down before tripping headfirst into the grass."

Yes. Graceful was her middle name.

Amaya cleared her throat, scratching her scalp and letting her bag fall over her shoulder, walking casually across campus. She kicked at the grass, dirting her already filthy converses. Well, to others they were filthy. To her and some friends, they were masterpeices of art.

"Oiii. I went through all that hell of getting here early and none of my friends are here yet!" Amaya mumbled in annoyance, pouting slightly as she wandered around some, looking for her trio of friends: Umi, Nemesis and Sakura.

_Well, I guess I should start meeting new people, like I promised myself. Amaya looked around with interest, seeking for a new face, someone interesting to click with._

And by click, she means: annoy the crap out of untill they ran for the hills.  
_  
I'm growing a nasty habit of double meanings. Ooh, it's kind of fun. _

See? Now, why can't I write stories liek that? D:

Hopefully for the last chapter I'll do much better.

I hope you all have a great summer. Me? I hope I don't get killed. That's right.  
Don't you get killed. D: I'll be upset.

Little Amaya


End file.
